Collection of Dying Will
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A mixture of stand alone stories/poems/etc of various fandoms of different styles and lengths. Written for Remi's Writing Diversity Challenge. Warnings: All fandoms, all pairings, all ratings, and just general chaos.
1. NarutoGundamWingAc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing /Ac, I do not have any rights to Naruto or Gundam Wing /Ac and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic between 750 words and 850 words. My total amount of words for this fic is 780.**

**Outside Visitors**

The morning sun rose over Konoha causing the whole village to become coated in a soft yet strong light. Birds flew though the cloudless summer sky as civilian's woke up while Ninja's ran across the roof's jumping from one to another while going about their work. Shop shutters went up and the guards at the large gate swapped allowing the night guards some well earned rest. The bright green leaves of many trees rustled in the soft summer morning wind while the sound of Ninja's training in training grounds littered across the village.

Out of one six floored building that looked like it was in desperate need of a fresh coat of paint that was any colour besides its present pink colour a blond haired blue eyed orange wearing teenager ran out of the building with a slice of toast half hanging out of his mouth. With each step he took he tried to strap his weapon pouches into place only for him to almost fall over face first into the dirt ground road.

'Damn it! I'm going to be late!' Naruto thought as he dashed though the peaceful streets of his home village, 'Baachan is going to kill me! Of all the days I had to over sleep it had to be today!'

Running at full speed while quickly munching on his toast Naruto quickly ran though the village and headed towards the large red gate where he knew his team and several other people would be. At the speed he was going it would not take him long to reach his destination and it did not, as soon as he finished off the last bite of his toast Naruto spotted his friends and fellow team mates standing at the gates.

'Thank Kami! It looks like the guests have not yet arrived' Naruto thought in relief as he began to slow down to a slow walk and plastered a cheerful smile on his face, "HEY! Guys! I'm here, sorry I'm late."

At the looks of pure confusion that appeared on everyone's faces a frown appeared on Naruto's face as he came to a stop next to his team mates. Not liking the stares he was gaining Naruto quickly patted himself down wondering if he had anything on his face or clothes.

"What? Is it something I said or did?"Naruto asked in confusion as he looked himself over quickly, "Do I have something on me? I promise I did follow orders Baachan! I really did do my best to smarten myself up for the first meeting with the guests!"

"At least you are here Naruto but do not make a habit out of it, I do not think that we could cope with a second Kakashi," Tsuanda said as she sent the boy she thought of as a son a pointed look, "You just made it in time, the guests should be arriving any moment now."

"Is it true that they come from the outside?" Sakura asked as her mind ran a mile a minute, "Do they really come from outside the elemental countries? Outside the protective wall? How will they get here? How did they find us?"

"Yes Sakura they really do come from outside the elemental countries, they found us by using taking a photograph of this area from outer space with something called a Mobile Suit though how I do not know," Tsuande replied with a frown, "Through when they arrive I intend to find out."

"H-Hokage-Sama...I...why d-do y-y-you want u-us here f-for?" Hinata asked nervous as she looked around at her friends, "Would w-w-we not j-just b-be in t-t-the way?"

"Hinata has a very good point," Kakashi said, speaking up for the first time from where he sat on a nearby tree branch reading his orange book, "I would of thought that this sort of situation called for the council and the peace keepers."

"Normally I would agree with you but after receiving the information about the people who will be visiting us I chose otherwise," Tsunade said with a sigh, she wished Shizune had not hidden her Sake from her, "They all have some form of battle experience and well...along with several other pieces of information that was hinted in the paperwork I felt we would have more people alive if we meet them."

"Cool! I wonder if they know any super cool moves!" Naruto cried out happily with a large fox like grin on his face, "Maybe we can swap moves or something."

"Well Naruto it looks like we are about to find out," Kakashi said catching everyone's attention as the grey haired ninja used his spot to his advantage, "They have just arrived."

**End Of Story.**

**This collection of drabbles/poems/oneshots/etc will be made up of stories all for Remi's Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge. So each chapter will have a standalone story/poem/etc.**


	2. YuGiOhHarryPotter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic in the family genre.**

**Dragon and Wolf Brothers**

Aya let out a low sigh of frustration as she looked down at the small child hiding behind he, tears threatened to fall out of his soft blue eyes as he clinged tightly to her plain skirt as if it was a life line. Lost on what to do Aya slowly began to walk along the playground while silently hoping that the young boy would let go on his own will or one of the other orphans came along and asked him to play.

Trying her best to ignore her shadow while also keeping a protective eye on him Aya scanned the playground, children ran about screaming happily while playing games of tag and jump rope during the break from lessons. Slowly Aya's soft brown eyes landed on a small brown haired boy reading under a tree by himself, as her eyes landed on him a sudden whirlwind of ideas suddenly hit her as she quickly turned to look at the small figure behind her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Harry...would you like to have a big brother?" Aya asked softly, making sure to speak in English as not to scare the already terrified child.

"B...Big brother?" the child asked as bright emerald eyes stared up at her with a small spark of hope shining in them, "Big...Big brother would be nice to me? He wouldn't hurt me would he? Would I understand him?"

"Of course he would not hurt you, he would do the opposite...think of him as your knight in shining armour," Aya said softly with a kind smile on her face, "And he speaks both English and Japanese like myself and he is really smart and kind...would you like to meet your big brother Harry? He might even give you a new Japanese name."

Excitement and hope lit up in the child's eyes as he gazed up at Aya, "O-Okay...but only if he...if big brother wants to be my big brother."

Making sure to walk extra slow towards the brown haired boy Aya mentally patted herself on the back, when the brown haired child, Seto, had been brought to the orphanage by his greedy relatives it was found out that he was meant to have a little brother...only he had died along with the parents in the car crash. As Aya got to know Seto she could see the perfect big brother in front of her every time Seto stood in front of her and promised to try and find him a new big brother, hopefully if her plan worked then there would be a brighter future for both Seto and Harry.

At the thought of Harry Aya's thoughts turned to the sad side as she remembered the battered and bruised state he had been left at the main doors of the orphanage, it had taken two weeks in hospital to get the young child back to health physically but mentally was another issue.

"Come now, there is no need to be so scared, Seto, your big brother, is really nice," Aya said loudly as they drew closer to Seto in an attempt to catch his attention, "Why do you not go over to him and say hello?"

Aya watched on with eyes full of kindness and amusement as shy emerald green eyes peeked out from behind her skirt, looking up with a soft smile on her face Aya spotted Seto looking at the with curious eyes.

"Seto, I have someone here I want you to meet," Aya said making sure to speak to Seto as if she was speaking to another adult.

"Is it the kid who can only speak English?" Seto asked as he placed his book down and stood up while making sure to speak in English for the new kid's benefit, "I heard some of the other kids talking about him, through...no one really knows what he looks like."

"Well you would find out if he came out from behind my skirt," Aya said playfully as the pair of childish emerald eyes disappeared back behind her, "His a...he is extremely shy."

Realising what Aya wanted from him Seto carefully and slowly walked forwards, all the time his eyes stayed glued to the nervously child hiding behind the kind woman's skirt. A strange feeling within Seto slowly made itself known as it bubbled closer to the surface each and every time he laid eyes on those bright emerald eyes.

"Would he not do better with children closer to his own age?" Seto asked softly in an attempt not to scare the hiding child, "You do know if he is with me all the time he will not be accepted by the other children right?"

"I know Seto, I do not think that is going to be a problem after this morning when he turned Mai's skin a bright blue colour," Aya said with a sigh as she turned around slightly to run a comforting hand through the child's shoulder length thick black hair, "And because he can't speak Japanese and none of the other children speak English..."

"I understand Ms. Aya," Seto said quickly cutting the woman off, "He is all alone here with no one but you to turn to...like me...we...we are the same really..."

"Yes you are sadly," Aya said softly as she watched the younger child lean into her comforting touch, "So what do you say Seto? Do you feel up for becoming a big brother?"

"I do, it is my duty as a big brother without his little brother to do so," Seto replied puffing his chest out proudly, "I promise to look after...after...what is my little brothers name?"

"He doesn't have a Japanese name yet Seto but his English name is Harry," Aya explained while trying not to give in to her giggles, "Maybe...Harry do you think that it would be alright if your new big brother named you?"

"He is going to be my big brother?" a soft scared voice asked catching Seto's attention, "Are...do you want to be my big brother?"

Seto felt a flood of emotion hit him as the owner of the voice and emerald green eyes stepped out from behind Aya. Dressed in a simple yet practical pair of black shorts and a long sleeved blue top with a pair of black shoes on his feet, perfect for the time of year, stood the most adorable little boy in front of Seto, the child's shoulder length thick black hair framed a beautiful pale face and a pair of the most gorgeous emerald green eyes Seto had ever seen.

"Ms. Aya can you please get me a strong stick please?" Seto asked as he took in the form of his little brother, "I think I am going to need it for when my brother is older."

Pleased laughter fell out of Aya's lips at Seto's words, "Oh Seto, I think it is going to be a very long time before you have to do that, your new little brother is only three years old!"

"Well either way I promise to always protect you Mokuba," Seto promised without missing a single beat, "I promise to protect you from everyone!"

"My name Mokuba?" the black haired child asked with large hopeful eyes as he gazed up at his new big brother.

"Yeah...if you don't mind that is," Seto replied with a dusting of red covering his face, "What do you think Ms. Aya? I chose the name Mokuba."

"hmmmm, Mokuba...I like it, I like it a lot," Aya replied with a thoughtful glint in her eyes as she gazed down at the young child in question, "How about I put it on the adoption forms? So his name from now on will be Mokuba, I can also put a note on the paperwork about you both being brothers if you want me to."

"Really? Truly?" Seto asked with wide hopeful eyes as he looked from Ms. Aya to his new little brother and back to Ms. Aya again, "Thank you!"

"It won't take more than a few seconds to do," Aya replied with a playful wink, "Now how about you show Mokuba your bedroom Seto? I believe that you have not yet got someone to share with yet? How about sharing with Mokuba?"

"I would be happy to, I would rather share with my new little brother then be forced to share with any of those horrible brats that turn up," Seto said stiffly as he pulled himself back together, "May I please show Mokuba our rooms Ms. Aya?"

"You may, go and enjoy yourselves, I will come and find you both when I have the paperwork all sorted out," Aya replied kindly as she gently pushed the nervous three year old towards Seto, "Go with Seto dear, he will look after you."

With a nervous nod and eyes full of trust the newly named Mokuba raised a shaky hand towards Seto who happily took it in his large protective hands. As shy emerald green eyes gazed up nervously into soft blue eyes Seto gave his new found little brother a soft smile and gently tugged on Mokuba's hand.

"Come on Mokie, I will show you our room!" Seto said happily as he started walking with his book in one hand and his little brother's hand in his other hand, "Did Ms. Aya already give you the tour of the building?"

Shyly Mokuba nodded as he walked along side Seto with his hand tightly clinging to Seto's, "Hu uh, she showed me about and introduced me to everyone and gave me a room but I do not think that the other two boys who I share the room in like me a lot."

"Well how about we go and your belongings from the room and we can drop them off in your new room while I show you the room?" Seto suggested while his mind ran a mile a minute as he tried to asses any and all dangers to his little brother, "What room is your belongings in? Do you know who you had to share a room with?"

"Ms. Aya tried to tell me the door number in Japanese so I would know what to say when I got lost," Mokuba replied nervously as his hand tightened around Seto's as they got closer and closer to the main doors of the building, "When she said it to me it...sounded like she said 'to go' but weirdly...I am not sure big brother..."

"Do not worry about it Mokie, I know what you are trying to say," Seto replied with a soft smile as he made a point of ignoring the other children around them, "Did it sound something like ''_Ju-go'_ at all?"

"Yeah! That is what she said!" Mokuba cried out happily with a large grin on his face.

"_Ju-go _Japanese for the number fifteen, if you are in room fifteen then you must be sharing with Kai and Ryoga," Seto said thoughtfully as he sent a glare at anyone who came to close, "I do not know what Ms. Aya was thinking when she put you in the same room as Kai and Ryoga, they are much too old and rough to share a room with. It does not also help that they are bullies."

"I did through! I stayed with them in the room for days!" Mokuba replied as a strange feeling hit him in the stomach, "I am big and strong, just like my big brother!"

"Mokie...I'm eight years old yet Kai and Ryoga are still too much for me, they are both thirteen years old Mokie...I would be very upset if anything ever happened to you because of them," Seto said softly as he sent Mokuba a loving look.

"But you are a big boy and big boys do not cry," Mokuba said with a small frown on his small face.

Taking a deep breath Seto allowed his thoughts to take over, he ignored the questioning gaze from Mokuba that laid on him as he tried to work out how to reply to his new little brother. As the pair silently walked down the long hallway through the maze of corridors Seto became more and more lost in thought as memories of his first few moments at the orphanage came to the front of his mind.

Following his big brother Mokuba found himself silently watching Seto while walking along a path that the elder boy must know well as he was walking it without a second thought. As they passed through the hallways and the large white doors with the strange writing and shapes, room numbers was what Ms. Aya had called them, appeared Mokuba felt his worry for his elder brother grow as he stared blankly ahead.

"Big brother! I think that is the room where my stuff is," Mokuba said with a relived look on his face as he watched his elder brother break out of his thoughts.

"Wow, that was fast," Seto muttered quietly to himself as he gazed up at the door with the words '_Ju-go'_ written on it, "Well Mokie go and get your belongings, my...our room is not far from here."

Nodding his head in understanding Mokuba reached forwards and pushed open the large white door, without a second thought he quickly let go of Seto's hand and ran over to the smallest bed in the room which rested against the far left corner of the room under the window.

Looking around the room Seto found himself thanking whatever forces that led Ms. Aya to allow him to be Mokuba's older brother. Dotted about on the walls where pictures of adult woman in...adult positions wearing adult clothes while clothes and objects littered the ground.

'This room is not suitable at all for Moki' Seto thought as his eyes landed on the two messy beds and his brother's own neatly made bed 'I do not think that Ms. Aya looked inside when she dropped Mokuba off at his room.'

Sighing and shaking his head Seto turned his attention to his new little brother only to find him lying on his stomach and under his bed wiggling about. Frowning in confusion Seto walked forwards with his head held high and pride bursting inside of him. It was time for him to help Mokuba out for the very first time as his official big brother.

**End Of Story.**


	3. Digimon Tamers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic for a fandom that you have written less than 10% of your fics for.**

**Lost Friends**

Emotional pain wrapped itself around Rinchie as he laid on his little brother's bed with the bother in question curled up against him with tears flowing down his face. On the other side of him lay his youngest sister, Suzie, who had cried herself to sleep. As the hallway clock struck midnight Rinchie gazed into Henry's sad grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, I am so very sorry," Rinchie whispered out softly as he slowly reached forwards and ran a hand over Henry's face in a comforting manner, "I should of asked dad if there was a way for your friend and Suzie's friend."

"It is not your fault, what happened was something that none of us could avoid," Henry replied with a weak and tried watery smile, "I just hope that were ever he is at the moment Terriermon is happy and the others are alright."

"I am sure that were ever they are they are together and safe," Rinchie said soothingly as he watched his little brother slowly close his eyes, "Besides you will see each other again, one day, dad's been working on it day and night for you and Suzie."

Nodding his head and leaning into his brother's touch Henry let out a heavy sigh before allowing himself to fall into the depths of sleep. A small but pain filled smile appeared on Rinchie's face as he tore his own grey eyes away from his little brother up to where he knew his mother had silently walked into the room and was standing just in front of the bed.

"Thank you for looking after your brother and sister," Mayumi said softly with tender eyes, "Losing their Digimon partners has hurt them more than we thought it would."

"I wondered why Henry suddenly began to become a better person and start to grow up and develop for," Rinchie admitted as he turned his gaze down to his little sister, "Henry and Suzie are both really young but they have both done so much...they had seen things and done things that people three times their age has never done."

Mayumi let out a sigh as she leant down and lovingly picked up her youngest son and held him like he was a mere babe. As Henry let out a happy sigh in his sleep and turned to snuggle into the warmth and safety that his mother offered.

"I feel like I have been a horrible mother, before all of this started I could not of held Henry like this but with all of the stress and running around his done his lost so much weight," Mayumi whispered softly as she stared at Rinchie with pain filled eyes. "I might not be a very good mother-"

"Do not say that mum," Rinchie said as he quickly cut his mother off while trying his best not to wake his younger brother and sister up. "You are a wonderful mum!"

"Thank you Rinchie dear but I am a big failure as a mother, I would of thought that having Henry and Suzie disappear like they have been doing for long periods of time would of raised warning bells in my mind. I do not know what to think now," Mayumi said as she gazed softly down at Henry and Suzie. "But I do know one thing..."

Rinchie stayed silent and waited for his mother to finish. Her eyes shone with passion and determination as she stared at Rinchie. Even through Rinchie was not sure what his mother might say next he had a strong feeling that he would find himself agreeing with her, and he did.

"We need to get their Digimon partners back," Mayumi said as she locked eyes with Rinchie. "We need to get Herny's and Suzie's and all of those other children's Digimon partners back...I hate to see children suffer and just seeing how my babies are suffering without their Digimon partners at their side makes me too scared to even think of what sort of things that those other children that have helped protect us all are going through."

"Then let's do it," Rinchie said seriously causing Mayumi to almost drop the sleeping Henry. "Let's find a way to reunite the Digimon and humans."

**End Of Story.**


	4. Digimon Tamers II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and The Becoming The Tamer King Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a drabble under 300 words, Write a 250 word drabble.**

**Musing on the Past**

I remember the first time I saw her, I was hiding in the shadows watching her careful. I thought back than that I knew it all, that I could become strong on my own, I did not need a Tamer but it was seeing her and that power she had that called to me that changed my mind. As I followed her as she went through her daylily activates I could not help myself but to step in and protect her from those Digimon who wanted to make her their Tamer by force.

I remember well the first time I stepped in and protected her, anger had clouded my vision and a strange emotion that I did not know back than but it was a feeling of protection...a need to protect her. I took great glee in absorbing the other Digimon's data and allowing myself to grow stronger and it was then that I realised that this would be for the best, that I had chosen the correct path to go down.

When I first approached her and stood in front of her while giving her the option to become my Tamer I found myself experiencing emotions that I had never felt before. I remember my eyes meeting hers and for the first time ever I found my emotions of loneliness and the need for a friend mirrored in her eyes.

Through it was a long time before I or she admitted our feelings or that we trusted each other.

**End of Story. **


	5. Yugioh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a poem that is under 50 words.**

**Seto Kiba**

I do not believe in the heart of the cards,

I do not believe in magic,

I am not their friend,

I enjoy bullying them and putting them down,

It is because of them that everything goes wrong,

I am about to go on another adventure to help them.

**End of Poem.**


	6. One Piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I do not have any rights to One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a poem between 8 and 20 lines.**

**What Matters Most**

The bright sun shone down upon the sparkling blue waves,

The seagulls called out in an invitation of adventure,

The wind flew pass bringing a push of power into the ships large sails,

Laughter, happiness and sea songs filled the air as the ship rocked side to side,

Eyes lit up in excitement as they gazed up into the blue cloudless sky,

Cheers and clinking of glasses echoed over the ship as pirates sat around their treasure,

Wise eyes watched from the captain's chair as they kept a watchful eye over the pirates,

His half moon mustache curved upwards slightly as a smile came to his face,

The smiles of happiness warmed his heart and soul,

His large hand wrapped around his drink, his eyes silently sparkled,

The nurses scorning words washed over him like water on a Seaking's back,

Relief and happiness overpowered everything else,

His eyes and attention ignored the piles of glittering gold and jewels in favour of his children,

His precious sons and daughters had all survived the enemy attack unharmed,

And that what mattered the most,

Not gold or precious gems but his precious children.

**End of Poem.**


	7. Little Busters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Busters, I do not have any rights to Little Busters and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and One Million Words Added.**

**Prompts: Poem under 100 words.**

**Komari Kamikita**

Her eyes sparkled like stars on a clear night,

She could see so much that others could not see,

The smile of happiness made our hearts warm,

As long as she smiled we knew she was fine,

She could see things that no one else could so we saw a lot of wonderful things,

Snacks Stars, picture books, friendships...big brothers,

Even though she was always happy we knew the truth,

We knew her deep dark painful secret about her big brother,

Through we made sure she would smile again,

That beautiful smile that said everything was fine.

**End Of Poem.**


	8. Home Tutor Hitman Reborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to Home Tutor Hitman Reborn and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Haiku poem.**

**Standing Together**

Together they stand, Their elements combine as one, Together they stand.

**End Of Poem.**

**I'm no good with poems but this is supposed to be about all of the elements and the Sky coming together and standing as one big force.**


	9. GundamWingAc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing /Ac, I do not have any rights to Gundam Wing /Ac and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a poem under 8 lines.**

**Blame The Other**

The roar of war echoed throughout the town,

Blood and tears were shed,

As love ones were lost in the conflict,

While the soldiers battled from within their mobile suit,

Their blood and tears went unnoticed,

As they tried to do what was right,

While doing their best to ignore the angry looks.

**End Of Poem.**


	10. Little Busters 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Buster, I do not have any rights to Little Buster and I do not make any money from writing my stories.**

**Written for: The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Duel World Challenge, and the One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompts: Write about a character introducing themselves.**

**Introductions**

Tears fell down his face as he allowed his grief to overcome him, the doctor's words repeated themselves in his head over and over again. The once warm and comforting feeling that the summer sun on his back gave him was now hated.

'Why? Why did you have to die for?' Riki thought as he hugged himself. 'Was it might fault? I thought that we were all happy together.'

Not bothering to try and prevent a fresh wave of tears from spilling out of his eyes Riki ignored his growing headache and continued to cry. Lost in his own world full of emotional pain and grief Riki never noticed the sound of footsteps on the playground gravel until a voice called out.

"Hey! Who are you?"

With watery eyes Riki looked up in surprise only to find himself looking at a group of children. They were around his age, give or take a year or two, all of them held curious expressions on their faces.

"M-My name is...Riki Naoe," Riki replied with a sniffle as he raised an arm and used his sleeve to wipe away his tears.

As Riki stared at the group in front of him with sad eyes a sudden warmth hit him. He watched as the tall red head reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to stand.

"It is nice to meet you Riki Naoe," the red head said with a welcoming smile. "My name is Kyousuke Natsume, the girl is my little sister, Rin Natsume, the black haired boy is called Masato Inohara and the silver haired boy is called Kengo Miyazawa."

"It is...nice to met all of you," Riki greeted with a sniffle.

"What has got you so upset?" Kengo asked with a frown on his face. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead...they just...died," Riki answered, new tears bubbled inside of him ready to burst any moment.

"We're going up against a powerful enemy! We need your help!" Kyousuke said dramatically as he looked Riki straight in the eye. "What is your name?"

"I just told you," Riki replied in confusion as he looked at the group in confusion. "My name is Riki Naoe."

"Riki Naoe!" Kyousuke said with a large grin on his face. "Welcome to Little Busters! You are our fifth member!"

It was all Riki could do to stare at Kyousuke with wide eyes, it was almost as if Kyousuke had given him an exit to his grief. He would take it.

**End Of Drabble. **


	11. Digimon Tamers 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a poem exactly 8 lines.**

**Tamer and Partner**

His sunglasses waited in his jacket pocket to be used,

His Digivice was kept safely in his pocket to be used,

His cards sat in a protective holder attached to his waist to be used,

His knowledge of the Digital World kept being added to,

His Friends and fellow Tamers stood at his side,

His Digimon Partner sat on his shoulders silently supporting him,

Together they stood against the world,

They were Digimon Tamer and Digimon Partner.

**End of Poem.**


	12. Digimon Tamers 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and The Becoming The Tamer King Challenge and the Digimon Partners Boot Camp.**

**Prompt: Write a drabble/ficlet involving conflict, Stars, Write a second person POV fic.**

**Young Friendship**

You stare at her with soft kind eyes as you watch her laugh and smile. Even through you know that the Digimon standing in front of you and your human partner is no laughing matter you find yourself unable to take away your worry and protective feelings towards your human.

"We have to take this seriously," you say as your long brown and pink ears drag on the floor as you dodge an attack. "We do not want to meet with the stars so soon."

"Do not worry Lopmon, together we can do anything," Suzie tells you, a happy smile on her face makes you feel the same. "We are going to kick butt just like big brother and the others do!"

As you look over your shoulder at your Tamer you cannot help but to feel the boost of confidence as you watch her pull out of her deck a pure blue card. You grin as you turn back to the Digimon who has been so interested in causing the verbal conflict that has results in a battle. As you give the enemy Digimon a knowing grin you watch as your enemy gulps nervously.

You know that together you and Suzie can do anything together, including kick some evil Digimon butt.

**End of Story. **


	13. Yugioh Nonnet Poem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Nonnet Poem.**

**Heart of the Cards**

My heart pounds as I stared down at the cards,

My hand shakes as the weight finally hits me,

I realize that it is time,

To trust in the heart of the cards.

To help me win this fight,

To kick his butt,

For an end,

To the,

Pain.

**End of Poem.**


	14. Tsubasa Reverse Chronicles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reverse Chronicles, I do not have any rights to Tsubasa Reverse Chronicles and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Anime and Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Sestina Poem.**

**Princess Sakura**

# Stanza 1

Lost Memories

Turned into Feathers

Going on many Adventures

To find the hidden Secrets

To stop her Pain

To save her from the Darkness

# Stanza 2

Danger in the Darkness

Slowly returning Memories

Some bring Pain

Friend travel together to find the Feathers

Unlocking Secrets

On amazing Adventures

# Stanza 3

Evil watches the Adventures

Bringing injury and Darkness

Never to be found but unlocked Secrets

Lost but Found Memories

Gathering Feathers

Cannot avoid the Pain

# Stanza 4

Her protector is in Pain

Never showing in their Adventures

Truth found out the more they collect the Feathers

Growing Darkness

The protector never shows up in the Memories

Still hidden Secrets

# Stanza 5

Her protector has his Secrets

His carries great Pain

He has happy and sad Memories

These amazing Adventures

Are all he has to protect him from the Darkness

He will find all of the Feathers

# Stanza 6

Many things are discovered during their search for the Feathers

Many unwanted and wanted Secrets

Are unlocked from the Darkness

They are hiding in and bring a large amount of Pain

They continue on with the Adventures

Uncovering her Memories

# Envoi

New Feathers Bring New Pain

New Secrets Bring New Adventures

The Darkness unwanted Memories

**End of Poem.**

**So my last go at this sort of poem was a mess, I had trouble with the spacing. So to try and learn from my mistake I thought I might try something different hence the #word bits.**


	15. Home Tutor Hitman Reborn 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to Home Tutor Hitman Reborn and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a pastiche (I chose Character transformation).**

**Reborn's True Intentions**

A knowing smirk played on his lips as he folded his tiny arms and watched as his student working on his homework. His smug smirk grew when Tsuna nervously looked up from his homework only to gulp nervously before quickly going back to his homework. As Tsuna studied hard while trying to not get a single question wrong, in fear of the line of explosives hidden around him he never noticed the pleased glint in Reborn's eyes at his fearful state.

_At the rate this is going I will be able to control the Vongola without anyone being the wiser. _Reborn allowed himself to feel smug as he knew that his dame of a student would never be able to work out what was truly going on. _By the time someone realises that I have manipulated my dame student it will be too late. He will be too scared and weak to do anything without me giving him permission. I wonder what else I can get away with. _

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna asked nervously, his voice clearly showing his nerves causing Reborn to smirk dangerously behind his hat. "I finished my homework."

"Good, it better be right this time," Reborn said, raising his head slightly so Tsuna could see the look on his face. "Let me see it, this time you better of gotten all of those answers correct, I would expect nothing less from the next leader of the Vongola Boss."

Reborn paused and watched smugly as his dame student begin to stutter and get more and more flustered as time went by. He made sure not to say a single word or even hint at anything to help calm his dame of a student down. Instead he took deep pleasure in watching Tsuna work himself into a panic. Finally through after several minutes Reborn grew tired of Tsuna's display and held his hand out for the worksheet.

"Please let them be alright," Tsuna whispered softly to himself as Reborn took his maths homework from him. "I followed all of the methods and I double checked everything."

Instead of giving Tsuna a verbal reply Reborn quickly scanned through the worksheet with critical eyes. His sharp mind quickly solved the sums and came up with the correct answer in no time at all.

"Questions 3, 8, 12 and 24 are wrong," Reborn said without looking up from the worksheet, instead he enjoyed the horror filled screams that came from his student. "You know what that means correct?"

It was all Tsuna could do to let out a sorry whimper as he watched Reborn wrap his hands around the leaver and push down. A few seconds later the sound of explosives going off inside Tsuna's bedroom could be heard all around the neighbourhood.

"HIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed out fearfully as he quickly grabbed pencil and rubber. "I will look them over again, I'll get them right! Just do not use anymore explosives! I want my house to still be standing by the time all of this is over!"

_When dame-Tsuna becomes the Boss I will become his boss._ Reborn smirked and watched as his student began to look over his maths homework, out of fear of Reborn.

**End of Prompt.**


	16. Digimon Tamers 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and The Becoming The Tamer King Challenge and the Digimon Partners Boot Camp and the Bundle of Horrors Boot Camp.**

**Prompt: Expect. Lonely. Write a fic that is describing something: an object, a person, a place, etc.. Max Word Count of 300. Write in the third person limited present point of view. Write a drabble that is 300 words long.**

**Dark Forests**

Lopmon's heart pounded in her chest as she stared out at the spooky forest that surrounded her. Suzie stood behind her only to jump in fear at every strange noise that washed over them. Glowing eyes stared out from the shadows, Lopmon could easily see the look in their eyes along with the heavy breathing thanks to her sensitive ears.

Taking a chance Lopmon looked upwards at the black night sky, expect only she saw no large evil Digimon flying towards them. Instead she found herself looking up into the night sky which held no sparkling diamond like stars, only the lonely crescent shaped moon.

"L-Lopmon...I am scared," Suzie stuttered out, Lopmon felt Suzie's grip on her ears tightened. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Dark Forest, but do not worry, it is nothing to be scared off. They just call it the Dark Forest because it is so dark all of the time," Lopmon answered, she did not want Suzie to know the dark, bloody evil past of the forest, or give her any knowledge of the scent of fresh blood that her noise had just picked up.

"I want big brother," Suzie whimpered out only for her words to fall on death ears as Lopmon froze.

'Oh no, please do not tell me that the rumors about _that _Digimon was true' Lopmon thought in terror as she stared into the pitch black forest, hoping to catch a glance of the dangerous Digimon. 'What am I going to do? At this rate both Suzie and I will _die. _I will not allow any harm to come to Suzie...'

The leaves rustled, wind blew once again through the small clearing carrying a haunting howl only to be followed by the sound of heavy paws crushing dead leaves on the forest floor.

**End of Prompt.**


	17. Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing my stories.**

**Written for: The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Duel World Challenge, and the One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompts: Write about the start of a journey, breeze, sun, Write an echo voice poem.**

**A New Journey**

I stare out at the shining sun

Echo - hum

I enjoy the summer breeze

Echo - sneeze

My heart pounds in my chest

Echo - crest

I cannot believe I am finally going to do this

Echo - koumiss

I am finally going on a journey

Echo - bunny

To become a Pokémon Master

Echo - feather

**End Of Poem. **


	18. Pokemon - Letter to Ash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write Letter.**

**Dear Ash**

Dear Ash,

I know that from my familiar handwriting that you do not need me to tell you that this is your mother. You are properly wondering why I am writing this letter to you when in the past few years while you have been travelling I have never sent you one before.

To tell the truth there is no really reason why I am writing this letter, I have just been thinking of you a lot lately. As I sit in the living room writing this letter I find myself looking at the hundreds of photographs that fill not only our walls but also the many surfaces I find myself remembering all of the memories that I hold of you. Do you remember the time you found a wild Krabby on the beach and tried to make friends with it only for it to grab one of your fingers with its claws? Do you remember that your first word was 'mummy'? Do you remember your first taste of ice-cream, I know I will not nor how you somehow managed to get it into places that I will never know. I was still finding ice-cream in you after _five _baths.

My favourite memory of you is the one that hurts me the most, the time that you first decided that you would become a Pokémon Trainer just like your father. When you suddenly came out with it on the trip home from your playgroup I thought that it was just a passing thing but that look in your eyes told me differently. I was so scared that you would turn out to be like your father once you left on your Pokémon Journey, that you would forget about your home and your mother all together and never return. There were nights that I found myself laying wide awake in bed wondering what had happened to my husband and what would happen to you. Sometimes I found the fear to become overwhelming, you do not know how close I came to removing my consent from the forms that would allow you to become a Pokémon trainer and force you back into normal school.

I am thankful that I never did that through, as I watched you on the very first day as a Pokémon trainer, when you had just gotten Pikachu I realised something. You are just like your father, you have a way with Pokémon and these past few years as you have been travelling you have proven to me time and time again that you are not only growing up but you are also not like your father. Your father would of stopped calling home and writing letters to me and sending little packages from the many places he had visited within two months. But you are still doing it and it makes my heart warm, my precious baby boy is more of a man than his father!

I am sorry for my rambling Ash, I just really wanted to say how proud I am of you. I have seen you grown so much, I have paid special attention to everything you send me and as you travel around various regions I find myself finally able to ask you the favour that I have been wanting to ask you since the day you left home on your very first Pokémon Journey.

Ash...while travelling if you find your father please kick his butt in a Pokémon battle and literally with your foot. I miss both of you dearly, through not once since your father left me on his Pokémon Journey has he sent me a letter or have I got a phone call from him. I am starting to feel like I am now counting down the days until I get a phone call from a lawyer informing me that my husband wishes to divorce me or that he is dead.

I am sorry Ash, I should not of burdened you with just information like this. I hope you are having a good time travelling and I look forwards to your newest gift. I really enjoyed that selection box of different types of biscuits that you sent me last time.

Remember that your mother loves you Ash and make sure to wear clean underwear every day.

Love you lots Ash,

From Mum.

**End of OneShot/Letter.**


	19. One PieceHarry Potter M RATED SMUTISH

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For The: One Million Words Added Challenge, Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompts: Write a fic that is M rated, End of the World, Write about someone who sleeps too much (Aurora).**

**High Sea Romance**

His arms wrapped protectively around the smaller male's body, a heavy sigh came out of his lips as his mind went over what he had just found out while he soothingly rubbed the smaller male's stomach making him become a pile of boneless mush. Feeling the others body relax against his well muscled chest a small but pleased smile came to his lips as relief entered his eyes, it seemed that everything would be alright, even if it would take him several months or more to pick up all of the pieces to make sure that his black haired lover did not fall into the same trap.

"You know how much I hate you doing this to yourself," Ace whispered softly as he used his devil fruit powers to heat his body causing his lover to relax in further into him. "At the rate you are going I will never be able to kidnap you away with all of your belongings and money to my home world for the rest of your days."

"Something tells me that this is not going to be a normal kidnapping," Harry said with a small laugh as he raised his hands and linked them with Ace's hands. "I thought that all pirates were about stealing things and murdering people and treasure?"

"You just have to find the correct type love, there are more than one type of pirate in my world just as there are more than one type of wizard in your world," Ace said as he soaked up Harry's presence. "You are in luck through, I am one of those good handsome pirates who do not do that sort of thing. I am even a member of a crew that has high morals, we do not do anything like what you showed me in those books beyond sail and such."

"Oh really now?" Harry asked as he slowly lifted his head so he could look at Ace without hitting him accidently. "That is too bad, I really like the more naughty types of pirates, I can just imagine what sort of fun we could get up to in the bedroom...and everywhere else."

Ace licked his lips, the sudden need to taste his lover in more than one way hit him like a ton of bricks. "Harry, I am a naughty pirate when the situation is right but for you I could be a naughty pirate whenever you want...where ever you want."

Without warning or giving Harry a sign Ace leant forwards and gave Harry's left ear a short sharp lick. A pleased cat like grin came to Ace's face as he watched his lovers reaction and enjoyed the many different sensations of their bodies rubbing against each others.

"Ace, you naughty pirate, we should not be doing this," Harry said as he bit his lip hard in an attempt to prevent the moans coming out of his lips which he knew would fuel Ace's lust. "What...what if..."

"What if Marco, or Thatch or Pops finds us? It will not be the end of the world if they find us," Ace asked with a wicked grin on his face causing Harry to turn bright red. "I did not know that you were into _that sort of thing._ This is a surprise, if I had known about this little kink of yours I would of taken advantage of it earlier."

"Ace! That is not true!" Harry shouted out before burying his face in Ace's chest, ignoring how his lover's chest shook slightly as he laughed. "Your mean!"

"Aww, do not be like that love, let me make it up to you," Ace cooed softly as he carefully leant down and placed a loving kiss on top of Harry's head.

**End of Prompt. **


	20. HPKHMRTC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Tsubasa Chronicles and Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter, Tsubasa Chronicles and Home Tutor Hitman Reborn and I do not make any money from writing my stories.**

**Written for: The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Snakes and Ladders Challenge, and the One Million Words Added Competition, The If you dare continued challenge, the Disney-A-Thon Challenge, the A Bit of Motivation Challenge, the **

**Prompts: Write about the White Mokona Modoki (Soel), Over 2,000 words, Write about someone who is forced to do something (Genie), Gym, Write a fic that explores child or sexual abuse.**

**A Very Important Side Quest**

Soel bounced along the small path that the small animals of the current world he was in as he made his way under the rose bushes. The beautiful and amazingly fresh scent of the roses as they had just been watered hit Soel's sensitive nose like a ton of bricks through the small rabbit like creature took no notice of the smell. Soel had a job to do and he would not even stop to smell the freshly watered roses before he knew that his very important side quest was complete.

'Sakura and the others should be alright without me for a while' Soel thought as he continued to make his way along. 'The Dimension Witch said that she would keep a close eye on them so I would not have to worry. I just have to make this very special wish from Lady Magic herself to come true, everything else has been sorted out so it cannot be too hard. All of the boys money and family belongings have been moved into the new world...I have to do this, I have to fulfil this special wish.'

Puffing himself out slightly Soel quickened his pace as the sound of angry yelling came to his ears. The small dimension traveller frowned slightly as the sound of a child's scream full of pure pain came to his sensitive ears.

'That horrible man should go to the gym so he could work some of that anger out of his system instead of taking it out on the child' Soel thought with a determined glint in his eyes. 'It is not right that this sort of abuse should not happen to anyone let alone a child.'

"FREAK!" an angry voice yelled out, Soel flinched slightly through kept moving forwards. "GET BACK HERE!"

A few second later the sound of a hand meeting skin came to Soel's ears making him freeze and let out a dangerous hiss. His eyes narrowed, causing him to look like he had cat eyes. Magic began to move around Soel like white and yellow lightening causing several of the bush's leaves to fry and turn to ash.

'That is it, no more, I have permission from the Dimension Witch and Lady Magic to do whatever is needed to keep the little one safe so I am not going to have to worry about breaking any rules' Soel thought as his anger grew and his magic began to crackle around him as a soft pain filled whimper was heard. 'I am going to inform everyone needed in this world that Harry Potter is not going to be whatever they want him to be. It is time things change around here.'

Without moving a single muscle a loud shout of shock followed by a sharp popping sound was heard. A few seconds later the same popping sound from before was heard once again through this time a small human child, the same height as Soel appeared on the ground in front of the dimension travelling creature curled up in a tight ball.

"Please do not hurt me, I promise that I will be good, I will get all of my chores done and not be a freak," the rambling and fearful words came out of the black haired boy's mouth making Soel snap back to reality, his red gem on his forehead shone slightly as his magic went back under control before totally disappearing. "I promise I will do my best not to be a freak anymore uncle Vernon."

Hearing the small child's words Soel felt his blood boil, through so he would not anger the already terrified child anymore, he was here to help not scare the boy, he paused and took a deep calming breath.

"Hi! My name is Mokona Modokibut that is my fancy name! My other name that you can call me by is Soel!" Soel said hyperly, the same way he had introduced himself to Fai and the others. "Are you alright?"

Not wanting to push the scared boy even farther Soel forced himself to sit back and wait for the boy called Harry Potter, Lady Magic had informed him and the Dimension witch of Harry's name, to make the first move. Slowly the horrible words that Soel hated to hear came to a stop as Soel watched the boy slowly beginning to uncurl and two bright but fear filled emerald eyes stared at him in shock.

'I better not tell Harry about how he is about as big as a rabbit as it looks like he is already dealing with as much information as he can take' Soel thought as he tilted his head to the side cutely, hoping that the action would put Harry at ease.

Keeping a close eye on the raven haired child Soel watched as he stared at him, worry built up in him when no words came from Harry's lips after a few minutes of staring. Unsure what to do Soel remembered Lady Magic's softly spoken advice and simply gave a friendly smile, while making sure to hide his razor sharp teeth that he used to eat Kurogane's food. It seemed that the smile was both a good thing and a bad thing if Soel measured Harry's reaction correctly.

"W-Who are you? W-What are you?" Harry stuttered out, eyes wide with fear as he looked at the white rabbit like creature in front of him. "Are you going to eat me? Did U-Uncle V-Vernon finally do as he said he would and got rid of me somehow?"

Soel frowned. "No, I would never hurt you! I have come to take you to your new family!"

"N-New f-family," Harry repeated in shock as he wrapped his arms around his thin bony body in an attempt to offer himself some small amount of comfort. "What do you mean? Am I going to a new family who know how much of a creak I am?"

"No, you will not be hurt any more, I will make sure of that," Soel promised with a determined look on his face. "Your aunt and uncle and cousin will never hurt you again!"

"H-How can you be so sure?" Harry asked softly only to flinch and duck his head when he realised that he had just asked a question. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't of asked you a question! I am sorry, I will be good, I won't ask another question again!"

"I am going to take you to another dimension where your horrible relatives do not exist," Soel answered quickly and stiffly, deciding that it would be better to just ignore Harry's frightened ramblings, for now it was more important to get Harry to his new, better, family.

"H-How can my new family be in another dimension? T-There is no such thing as super powers," Harry said as he repeated one of Vernon's many rules while also remembering to leave out the 'M' word. "A-Are you a f-f-f-freak like me?"

"The only freak here is your uncle," Soel said as his sensitive ears twitched as the sound of Vernon's angry footsteps were heard. "You are not a freak, you are a normal person. Normal people have special powers like you do."

At the hopeful and wide eyed look that the abused boy sent him Soel felt his heart threatening to break at his half lie. It was needed through according to Lady Magic to gain Harry's trust and now that he had said it Soel found himself agreeing. He hated being forced to say things like this to a child through the half lies were needed if he was going to get Harry safely to his new family.

"I mean it, do you want to meet your new family and see for yourself? They can do strange things too," Soel said kindly as he offered Harry another smile.

"W-What if they do not want me? What if they do not like me? Why are you helping me?" Harry rambled out nervously, not noticing how many rules of Vernon's that he had just broken.

"They will love you! Tsuna and his lover have been getting everything ready for your arrival!" Soel said kindly while mentally hoping that the Dimension Witch had not gotten drunk again and forgotten to inform the Vongola 10th generation. "They have even been super busy getting a big feast ready with a mixture of English, Italian and Japanese food. I have also heard that they have been working really hard on your bedroom and-"

"I-I have my own bedroom? T-They are making a feast for me?" Harry blurted out, fresh tears began to roll down his face while his body began to shake in shock.

"Yup, but I better warn you that they will not be willing to let you out of their sight for a very long time. You will be hugged and carried around a lot," Soel said as he gave Harry a mock warning through just as Lady Magic had predicted a large excited smile full of hope appeared on Harry's face. "Are you ready to met them?"

Unable to process what was happening as it was going so fast Harry simply nodded his head and stared at Soel in shock. Hope bubbled inside of Harry for the first time in years, as if by magic the pain that normally surrounded him thanks to his relatives magically disappeared thanks to the knowledge that there were people out there that wanted him and would love him.

"I..this sounds so mag-amazing, I feel like I am dreaming but I know I am not..." Harry said softly as he bit his lower lip nervously. "H-How do I know if they want me? How do I know that you are not lying? Uncle Vernon says-"

"Your Uncle Vernon is an idiot, everything that he has ever told you are lies," Soel said as he tried his very best to hide his anger. "Do you think that your new family would of sent me here to get you if they did not care about you?"

"M-My new f-family s-sent you to bring me to them?" Harry asked with wide shocked eyes. "S-So we are going to be a big family of freaks!"

"Yes, no one will treat you like your uncle and aunt and cousin has been treating you," Soel promised while trying to keep his emotions in control. "Do you want to met them?"

"I...where are they? Are they close?" Harry asked, for the very first time he allowed his excitement to finally show. "W-What are their names?"

Soel offered Harry a kind smile. "Why do you not ask them yourself? I can take you to them through it might be a bit scary."

"Meeting new people is always scary," Harry said as he tried to puff himself up to look more brave through his fear shone in his eyes for everyone to see. "W-Who will be...will I have a Daddy and a Mummy?"

"Maybe, your new family is very large so you will have to see how things go there when you get to your new home and met your new family for the very first time," Soel said, not wanting to say anything he should even if he did know that Tsuna would most likely become one of the boy's many parents. "With how large your new family is going to be you will properly have at least three or more parents and lots of brothers and sisters and uncles and aunts and co-"

"Please! No uncles or aunts or cousins," Harry blurted out in fear causing Soel to mentally curse himself. "I...no more please...no more pain."

"I am sorry, your new family will not hurt you. They will love you and care for you, I know that you will be loved and spoiled rotten!" Soel said as he tried to fix his mistake. "If you want I can stay with you while you met your new family and until you are used of them. That way if you want to get away from them for some reason than you can."

Harry bit his lower lip as he thought things through, his bright emerald green eyes measured up Soel. Finally after what seemed like eight million different trips between dimension for Soel Harry finally spoke. His words, through quiet and unsure, brought hope that everything would be alright in the end for Harry to Soel.

"Please...take me home, this is not my home, I have never thought of it as home. I...I want to met my new family."

**End of Prompt.**


	21. Shinzo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo, I do not have any rights to Shinzo and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Dice Roll Prompts - Comfortable, Bird, Fly, Abandoned.**

**Alone**

Mushra let out a depressed sigh as he sat on top of a cliff looking over the edge of a waterfall. Depression, loneliness and fear was clearly written on his face as he watched the birds fly pass him and out into the wild blue sky.

"I wish that one of those birds was me," Mushra muttered to himself as he felt his heart clench in emotional pain. "Maybe I could find a comfortable bed to sleep in at night and my friends would not be fake friends who would abandoned me at any second."

Letting out another sigh, which Mushra found was quickly becoming a habit, he pulled his knees up to his chest and turned into a ball. Gazing up at the white fluffy clouds Mushra felt himself becoming even more depressed when he found that every cloud seemed to be linked in with another one somehow. A sudden rumble from his stomach brought Mushra's mind back down to earth through.

'I wonder how long it has been since I had anything to eat' Mushra thought as he bit his lower lip. 'I wonder if I can get any food from that nearby village...'

The thoughts of food from the village through was quickly chased away when he looked down only to spot a rope tied around his waist. The last time he had tried to steal food from the village they had tied him up to a tree. Mushra did not want to end up being tied up and hanging over a waterfall like they had threatened him.

'If I was not so alone I would not have to worry about finding food so often' Mushra thought as a frown came to his face. 'If someone was with me...a friend...maybe we could talk to each other or watch the clouds together or something...at least we would not be so lonely.'

Not really caring about the sharp rocks of the cliff edge he was currently sat on Mushra let out a loud groan and dropped down onto his back. The sensation of the rocks painfully poking his back pulled Mushra's mind away from the painful hunger pains only to be pulled in the direction of the many cuts and bruises that the angry villagers had left behind.

'Stupid villagers, I only wanted some food and at least I wait until the end of the day before grabbing some food so I won't be stealing their best fresh foods' Mushra grumbled as he finally let go of his legs. 'I bet that if I had a friend I would not have so many problems getting food.'

Raising his hands Mushra ran them over his tired face and tried to think up of anyway he could get money or food or even a friend. His mind buzzed with thoughts as he stared up at the summer sky and watched as the clouds floated by.

'I bet that if I looked hard enough I could find a friend' Mushra thought as the normal feeling of loneliness and hopeless lightened in his stomach slightly. 'I bet that there just has to be someone out there that is just as lonely as me...if that woman talking to her friend was right then there should be plenty of people out there for me to find a friend from I just have to look in the right places.'

Determination shone out of his eyes alongside loneliness through it overshadowed his depression. Stretching out his arms and legs Mushra began to mentally go over all of the possible locations he could search for a friend.

'I have already looked in all of the normal spots, including some of the not so normal spots already' Mushra thought with a frown on his face. 'It seems that I will have to start looking in places that no one would ever think of looking...like under a waterfall or in the rubbish tip or maybe even in the servant quarters of some rich guys house.'

Turning his gaze away from the sky Mushra titled his head sideward's and gazed into the nearby forest only to freeze when a soft buzzing sound came to his ears. Without thinking Mushra jumped up onto his feet, one of his hands flew behind his back only to pull out a golden rod that he battled with before dropping into an attack ready position. His eyes scanned the edge of the forest for any sign of whatever was responsible for making the noise.

'I wonder if those arseholes have returned to finish the job' Mushra thought with a frown on his face. 'Well this time is different, this time I have done nothing wrong! Let's see how they like being beaten up.'

With a smug grin on his face Mushra waited for the maker of the noise only to freeze when it was suddenly joined in with loud upset sobs.

"Oh no! What will I do? Whatever will I do!" a voice shouted out sadly, Mushra missed the calculating tone behind the fake sobs. "If I cannot get food for my friends how will I ever manage to face them again! I need help! I need to find someone to help me! Maybe they would even be willing to become a new friend."

'A new friend?' Mushra thought as he relaxed, an excited grin came to his face. 'Maybe if I go and help this person get food for their friends I could become their friend and then they could introduce my to their friend so I could finally have lots of friends.'

Not spotting the two pairs of glowing red eyes full of evil intentions behind him Mushra felt relief and happiness fill his body. A large honest smile appeared on his face as he quickly put his weapon away and ran into the forest.

"Wait! I can help you!" Mushra yelled out excitedly, not noticing the satisfied glint in the two pairs of red eyes before they slowly disappeared into the darkness of the forest. "I am a good fighter and a good thief and I could win money from fighting to buy food for you!"

As the crying stopped and the buzzing sound changed direction so they would be able to met up with each other. Mushra never thought that he would be hanging over a waterfall for several days until a brown haired _human girl _saved him with a stone as a result of trying to find a friend in this stranger.

**End of Prompt.**


	22. Tekkaman Blade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekkaman Blade, I do not have any rights to Tekkaman Blade and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: A Poem over 150 Words.**

**Earth's Broken Protector**

My Memory is shattered,

My Mind is broken,

My soul tells me to protect,

Protect those around me.

I stare out into the battle field,

The enemy is waiting for me,

My grip tightens around my stone,

I run through the transformation process in y mind.

I have to protect them,

I have to save them,

I refuse to let those horrible aliens take over,

I refuse to let them destroy anymore lives.

Shouts for help bounce around me as the battle starts,

Lights flash,

Buttons pressed,

Beeping noises echo throughout the ship,

I stand and wait,

I stand and wait for my part in all of this.

I will not let the aliens hurt anyone,

I will not let them take another life,

I will make sure everyone has a future,

Even if it means throwing away mine.

A scream, a shout, names are yelled out,

The battle heats up when he shows up,

My brother is standing in the middle of it all,

With unhidden evil glee for all to see.

I feel his eyes penetrate my very soul as he stares at the ship,

His voice is forever changed by the alien transformation,

As he calls out to me I realize that he is no longer my brother,

And I am no longer who I used to be.

I am Danger Boy,

I am Takaya Aiba,

I am D-boy,

I am the person who will willingly sacrifice my life to protect the Earth,

Even after my 30 minutes are up.

**End of Prompt.**

**Sorry about the spacing again, for some reason whenever I upload poems like this all of the spaces are taken out between verses.**


	23. Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not have any rights to Naruto and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added Competition and the Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic that is K rated.**

**Time Travel Attack**

Green eyes stared at the large group of Ninja's standing opposite, their expressions and stances varied greatly through all of them wore a very familiar item. Panting hard Sakura ignored the kind smiles that the new ninja's offered her and sent them a glare in reply, she could take no chances, she had to protect her fellow team mates, friends and ninjas. She was the last one standing.

"Hey now, we mean you no harm," a man who looked a lot like Naruto said with a large smile on his face. He held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "We are all just curious as to why you and your friends are all out here together for. We all felt your Chakra and got worried. Apparently some of your are part of the clans and-"

"Shut up! You will not get away with another trick Orochimaru!" Sakura shouted out in anger, her hands turned into fists. "I will not let you harm anyone else! I will kick your snakey butt so hard that it will make you travel around the whole world in five seconds flat!"

Shock whispers broke out in surprise at Sakura's words through the pinkette simply kept her mouth shut and continued to glare at the other ninja. As she took a quick glance at every person and nin-animal that was standing in front of her Sakura's anger rose. She knew each and every person standing in front of her, their names, their ranks, their jobs even and what clan they belonged to but most importantly...if they were dead and alive.

"You know Orochimaru, you are not doing a very good job with this trick. It seems that you are really starting to lose your touch in your old age," Sakura sneered out causing the blond haired man that looked so much like Naruto to glance over his shoulder at some Ninja's in the crowd. "While it might of been a good idea to try and lure us into a false sense of security it will not work! You have people on your side who have been dead for years now!"

"I..I am afraid that you are making no sense," the blond man said with a weak smile on his face. "Can I ask how you know about Orochimaru?"

"Stop with the stupid act Orochimaru!" Sakura replied with a dark look. "It is your fault that the village is currently under attack! This was your plan all along wasn't it? To separate us ninja so you would have an easier time in destroying the village!"

Sakura watched as the blond haired man frowned in confusion and worry and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by an angry growl. Quickly Sakura reached down and grabbed one of her Kunai out before getting into an attack position. A second later out of the crowd stepped a woman, she was an identical copy to Kiba's mother but the only difference was the age. This woman was much more younger than Kiba's mother.

"I do not know what you think is going on pup but I would never harm my home village and none of the other ninja's here would either," the new woman growled out as she looked Sakura over quickly, her dog was at her side standing in a protective position. "Now how about we calm down and you tell us what is going on? How do you know Orochimaru? From your forehead protector shows that you are a ninja of the same village that we are from. We know nothing of an attack on our village and I have not seen any of you around town."

Sakura looked the woman and her dog up and down quickly. "You are a Inuzuka?"

"Yes, I am the Alpha of the Inuzuka Clan," the woman said stiffly as she tried to look behind Sakura with a critical expression. "Why? Does that make any difference?"

Not bothering to reply Sakura looked over her shoulder and shot one of the many Ninja's behind her a questioning look. The blond haired man and the so called Alpha of the Inuzuka Clan shared confused looks. Even though they had no idea what was going on or just who these people were or how they could be Ninja's of the same village they would protect them.

"Kiba, is the woman telling the truth? Is she your mother and not just another trick by Orochimaru?" Sakura asked ignoring the shocked gasps from the woman in the question or the surprised expressions on the other Ninja's faces.

With those words spoken Sakura turned her attention back to the group of strange Ninja's, her breath grew heavy as she tried to ignore the exhaustion that was threatening to claim her. As the sound of slow unsteady footsteps came to her ears Sakura watched as the so called Inuzuka woman's attention flew to the spot behind Sakura. A calculating expression appeared on Sakura's face as she watched the many emotions run across the woman's face. A few minutes later Sakura felt Kiba's and Akamaru, both of them were leaning on each other heavily and panting hard.

"Who dares," the Inuzuka growled out like an angry mother dog, her canine companion that stood proudly besides her also growled angrily as they got a good view of Kiba and Akamaru. "Who dares to hurt two pups of my clan so badly!"

"Wait, you know this kid and his dog?" the blond haired man asked in surprise as he looked between the obliviously heavily injured duo and the Inuzuka woman. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No, I have not seen either of them before but they are both coated heavily in my scent," the Inuzuka woman replied to everyone's shock.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked nervously, her eyes showed her concern for her fellow Ninja. "What do you think?"

Sakura watched as Kiba stared the Inuzuka woman down, his nose twitched slightly as he took in all of the scents around him. After a few seconds Kiba's eyes widened in shock and his hand gripped his canine companion's fur tightly.

"W-How can you..." Kiba stuttered out in shock as he stared at the woman. "How can you look so much like my mother and smell like her two? Who are you?!"

Shock and surprise washed over both groups as they listened to Kiba's words. Unable to help herself the Inuzuka woman who Kiba had spoken about being so close to his mother in so many ways stepped forwards. A unreadable glint shone in her eyes as she walked towards the group slowly, her dog followed alongside her through they never took their gaze away from Kiba.

Sakura looked between the woman and Kiba with worried eyes, opening her mouth to speak Sakura found herself cut off by a familiar cruel laugh that sent shivers up her spine. From the expressions on the Ninja's opposite them Sakura guessed that they too knew the owner of this laughter and was not an alley of him.

" Orochimaru!" the blond haired man yelled out angrily, he and ever Ninja on his side dropped into battle ready poses. "Come out!"

As if obeying the blond haired man's orders Sakura watched as the snake Ninja suddenly appeared standing in the middle of the group with a haunting grin on his face. Slowly he lifted his head and looked through his long black hair as if it was a curtain and looked at the two groups of Ninja's.

"My my, it seems that the time travelling scroll worked," Orochimaru hissed out gleefully causing gasps of shock to ring out in the forest clearing. "Fourth Hokage and co meet your brats, the Ninja's from the future...the ninja's whose time you have entered." Orochimaru laughed loudly sending shivers up everyone's spines. "Fourth Hokage and co, welcome to the future! It seems that my little trick has worked! Why try to destroy one generation of ninja's when you can destroy two generations of ninjas for?"

"Because you cannot even beat half of one generation let alone one whole generation, you have no chance of winning against two generations," Sakura said slyly, cutting Orochimaru's gleeful rant off. "Unlike everyone else we know better...NARUTO! NOW!"

Gasp and shouts filled the clearing as Naruto ran out from the safety of the group, a familiar blue orb was held in one of his hands. Without bothering to look at the ninja's from the past to see their shocked expressions on their faces Naruto ran straight to Orochimaru and attacked. Orochimaru did not stand a chance, the attack connected causing the ground to shake under them and smoke to block their visions. An angry sounding yell combined with a grunt of pain told them all through just who was winning.

**End of Prompt...**


	24. Little Busters 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Busters, I do not have any rights to Little Busters and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition, The Fanficer's Monopoly Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompts: Write a Drabble, Write a 100 words exactly drabble.**

**Nervous Answers**

His heart pounded against his chest as he stared at his new friends from his spot under the tree. Laughter echoed in his ears as he blankly stared ahead with unseeing eyes. Thoughts ran a mile a minute as he tried to work out hoe he would explain his situation to them.

"Guys," Riki said softly gaining everyone's attention. "I...I have something important to tell you all."

"What do you want to tell us Riki?" Kyousuke asked with a smile on his face.

Riki bit his lip nervously. "Your question from before...I do not have any parents or a home..."

**End of Prompt.**


	25. DigimonTamersCasperTheFriendlyGhost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and Casper the friendly ghost, I do not have any rights to Digimon and Casper the friendly ghost and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and The Reincarnations Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about Suzie remembering her past life as Casper the friendly ghost, Write about a Major Character.**

**Ghostly Memories**

Her friends voices slowly drifted away from her until they were nothing more than soft whispers on the wind as she sailed the ocean. Their worried cries and shouts for her were replaced by familiar voices that she remembered so long ago, so long ago that it felt as if she had dreamed them. As she stared at the machine in front of her that was meant to transform her from ghost to human but guided her spirit to the light so she could be reborn memories danced around her in an almost teasing manner. Her teenage body slowly moved on its own as she reached out and carefully, as if the machine might attack her, ran a tender hand over it.

"I...I cannot believe that I had forgotten," Suzie whispered softly shocking her friends. "I wonder how she is doing...I wonder if she still thinks that everything we went through together was just a dream...I wonder if she has gotten married yet. I do not know how long it has been since..."

"Suzie...we should not be here, we should of not snuck away from the rest of the class," Rini, a blond haired and blue eyed girl, said nervously as she bit her lower lip. "This place looks like it belongs to a mad scientist or a crazy-"

"Inventor," Suzie said cutting her friend off. "My father...from my past life was an inventor," Suzie said honestly as a small wishful smile came to her face. "I was so happy...but then I became a ghost and things got hard to cope with for a while but then I met Kat...we tried to turn me into a human so we could save the mansion...but while we did save the mansion I did not become human."

"Suzie...are you alright? What are you talking about?" Rini asked softly, her blue eyes quickly looked over the strange room before she shot a glare at the strange chair that had brought them to the secret area. "We need to find a way out of here and back to the our class...through I am not going to take that strange chair again. I do not want to get a shave or my hair done!"

"It is the only way that we can get back up," Suzie said with a small fond smile on her face. "My father from my life before I died...twice never managed to work out all of the problems."

"O-Okay," Rini said nervously as she took a large step backwards, away from Suzie. "Are you alright? You are acting strange."

"I am fine...I am just remembering my life before I became Suzie Wong," Suzie replied as her hand paused and ghosted over the last spot she had seen Kat touch before the smoke had blocked her view. Unable to help herself she whispered those words that meant so much to her and felt like the key to her past life. "Kat, can I keep you?"

**End of Prompt.**


	26. FullMetalAlchemist -M for CharacterDeath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, I do not have any rights to Full Metal Alchemist, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write for a fandom that you have written less than 10% of your fics for.**

**Warning: Main Character Death.**

**A Brother's Death**

Tears ran down his face as he curled up tightly in an effort to prevent his blood pouring out of his stomach. As the rain from above fell to the sky as if crying over his death Ed's vision slowly grew blury and the paniced sounds of his friends slowly began to fade away.

'I guess this is it' Ed thought as he let out a dry cough which turned into a coughing fit. 'It is time for me to finally pay for my sins. I wonder if what everyone keeps telling me is true.'

Thunder rumbled above him as if offering him a soothing presence. A weak smile found its way forced onto Ed's face as his brother dropped down onto the ground in front of him.

"You can't die big brother, you can't," Al begged, through to Ed it was as if his voice was travelling through water. "Look, you finally did it. You got me my body back! You have to live so we can get your arm and leg back!"

As a familiar warm hand rested on top of Ed's blood covered head relief flashed through his half opened eyes before they closed for the final time. The screams and teary words of his brother and friends came to Ed's ears only for him to find no energy to respond.

"Everything is going to be alright Al, you will be alright," Ed crocked out with his dying breath as he tried to offer his little brother some comfort. "We might be...separated...for a while but...you are no longer alone."

With those words Ed allowed the darkness to carry him away. Away from the pain, away from the suffering and towards a light filled with comfort, safety and protection.

"No! Ed! Please! Please do not leave me!" Al cried out as he shook his now dead brother's body frantically.

"Al...enough," Roy said softly, the shadow of his hat covering his face allowing his tears to go hidden "Ed...his dead..."

"N..No...I-It can't be true, big brother would never leave me alone," Al sniffled out before breaking down into tears.

**End of Prompt.**


	27. HPGundamWingAC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The One Million Words Added Competition, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompts: Write a fic that explores rapid change, Handcuffs, Write about someone realising the error of their ways (Emperor Kuzco).**

**Escaping and Searching**

Anger and frustration swam through Dudley's body as he watched his father in disbelief laughing at the TV where a young woman was crying because she had just been told her husband had died. Unfamiliar emotion coursed through his body as Dudley tried to understand just what was happening, turning to look at his mother Dudley couldn't believe his eyes when she found her ignoring everything going on around her in favour of doing the cross-stitch of the traditional English countryside cottage. As if someone had suddenly flipped a switch inside Dudley's mind he now gazed at his parents and home in a new strange light.

'I have to get out of here' Dudley thought as he silently stared at his parents 'They...I can't become like them...I've got to change...it is not funny or nice to laugh at someone whose husband has just died or to ignore the world around you expect your hobby all day _every single day._'

As his mind ran a mile a minute trying to work out just what to do a flash of white caught his eye. Quickly turning to look out of the living room window Dudley spotted his cousin's strange white owl flying up towards his cousin's bedroom window. Staring outside at where he had just spotted the owl for a few minutes with wide eyes Dudley suddenly stood up shocking his father, his mother was still to lost in her own world as she continued her sowing.

"Something the matter son?" Vernon asked only to let out a snort of laughter as the TV showed the same woman from earlier bursting out into tears as she was held at knife point by a robber.

"I...I'm just going to the toilet dad," Dudley said without thinking as he carefully turned and walked towards the stairs, at least this would give him a reason to go upstairs and talk to his cousin without either one of his parents knowing.

Hearing a grunt from his father in reply Dudley quickly made his way to the stairs and into his bedroom. Without thinking as soon as he entered his bedroom Dudley slammed his door shut, pulled out the extra large extra strong camping bag that his parents had brought him for a school camping trip a couple of years ago and began to go through everything he owned, some items he placed in the camping bag while over items he left alone and the odd one or two items he placed in his jeans pockets. Within a few minutes Dudley had packed his life into one large camping bag and without a single thought about the reaction of his parents he swung the bag over his shoulder and placed his arms through the straps allowing the bag to comfortably fall into its proper place.

'Now to get Harry and get out of here' Dudley thought as he reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a key from the draw 'I can't leave him behind, not with how my parents are...it's time to grow up.'

Making up his mind Dudley walked out of his bedroom and across the landing making sure to not allow his parents to catch a single glance of him thought it turned out that with the TV on and the cross-stitch in his mother's hands it wasn't that hard. Remembering which part of the landing creaked from his late night food snacks Dudley quickly and quietly made his way across the landing over to his cousin's room, if he could call it that, only to let out a sigh of relief when he found it unlocked.

'It must of been mum who shoved in here and not dad' Dudley thought as he pushed open the door 'She must of been in a rush to get back to the stupid needle work that she didn't even bother to lock the door behind her, damn woman.'

Pushing opening the door Dudley found himself wincing at the sight that meet him, the room was a complete disaster, his cousins trunk had burnt marks on it while the empty owl cage had several marks that seemed as if it had almost started to melt while Harry...Harry was lying weakly on the floor curled up in a tight ball coughing harshly as he tried to breath with bruises and cuts covering his body, though on his arms in the same spot was two large half healed burns that was sure to leave a nasty scar.

'I should of known' Dudley thought bitterly as he removed his bag and placed it just inside his cousin's room 'Things were going too smoothly and too well for their not to be something that goes wrong.'

Taking a deep breath Dudley looked around the room for something he could use to wrap the burns up until he could take his cousin to see a doctor only to find every possible item in the room to dirty in some form or another to be used. Suddenly a dark idea entered Dudley's mind, sending his cousin one last soft look Dudley quickly exited his cousin's soon to be ex-bedroom and headed towards his parents, if he could call them that, bedroom.

Entering the master bedroom Dudley quickly made his way over to the bed Dudley quickly picked up his father's clean pyjamas' and his mother's clean nighty. Luckily Petunia had a strange quirk about making sure everyone wore clean bedclothes to bed every single night.

'These should do for bandages' Dudley thought as he looked at his mother's nighty before turning his attention to his father's pyjamas 'And these should do to dress Harry in to keep him warm until I can find some better clothes for him.'

Turning back in the direction he had come from Dudley followed the same path he had followed and walked out of his parent's bedroom and into the hallway heading towards his cousin's bedroom only to freeze half way in shock and panic when he found his cousin standing near the doorway of his bedroom with wide eyes looking at the confusion but angry form of his mother.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" Petunia hissed out in anger as her hand tightened around her cross-stitch, "I thought I locked the door! What freakish things did you do!"

Dudley didn't know what came over him within the next few moments, it was as if the world around him had decreased in size and his only thoughts was that he had to get out of the house, he had to gather Harry and their belongings and make a getaway.

'I hope Harry has some sort of magic on his trunk' Dudley thought with a deep breath as he pulled himself together 'It looks like it is going to be now or never.'

Without thinking Dudley burst into action, running forwards he weaved around his mother's, grabbed the handle of his cousin's trunk, placed his camping bag on his back and scooped his cousin up with his free hand and with a quick loud shout to cause his cousin's precious owl to fly away so it wouldn't get hurt Dudley pushed passed his mother and ran down the stairs with a loud clunk following him and burst out the front door.

It was lucky for both of them that Harry had thought to place a feather light charm on his trunk before leaving Hogwarts as he did not have the strength in him after finally defeating Voldemort and all of Harry's belongings were still in his trunk as he had yet to unpack as he had only returned to number four yesterday.

As the two cousin's burst out of number four ignoring the angry and confused shout and curses coming from Vernon and Petunia along with some strange yells about how Harry was kidnapping Dudley and forcing him to act this way Dudley continued to run down the street without looking back with his fragile cousin held safely in his arms without looking back.

"Harry we need to get out of here before _they_ start calling the police or worse!" Dudley panted out as he turned around a corner and continued to run, "If you have any magic you can use that won't get you into any trouble please do so! I promise that I'll explain everything to you as soon as we get somewhere safe."

Unsure what to make of this new Dudley it was all Harry could do to nod his head dumbly and reach into his ragged and tattered t-shirt and pulled a necklace that had two small pendants on it. One pendent was a bright red W made out of metal while the other one was a blue P which was also made out of metal.

"Brace yourself Dud," Harry whispered softly causing Dudley to tighten his hold on both Harry and the trunk he was dragging, "The red rabbit's burrow."

Hearing the strange words that his cousin spoke Dudley opened his mouth to question just what his cousin had meant only to feel a strange tugging sensation in his stomach, it felt almost as if his stomach was trying to go upwards through before he could speak his body suddenly felt like it was being sucked up through a tight straw and as he blinked he found the familiar streets around him disappearing.

"Get ready for a rough landing," Harry said just as softly as before, his throat was still sore from his uncle's failed attempts at teaching him a lesson.

It was all Dudley could do to manage a 'huh?' before he found himself suddenly feeling sick and falling onto hard grassy ground with a rough bump and landing face first with a mouth full of grass while lying on top of Harry.

"S-Sorry Harry," Dudley spluttered out as he spitted out the grass from his mouth, "What did you do? I'm sure that we were nowhere near any grass and the park has no grass in it either."

"I did as you asked and I used an emergency Portkey that I was given," Harry replied softly as he waited for Dudley to get off of him, "I used one of the two emergency Portkey's I was given by...someone...I have another one but that takes us to mugg-I mean none magical London, in an alleyway next to the Prevent's HQ and I wasn't sure what was going on and...well...what is going on Dudley?"

"I'm not sure myself to tell the truth really," Dudley replied as he carefully pulled back and stood up so he was no longer on top of Harry, "It was strange...I was watching TV with dad while mum does one of her stupid cross-stitches when all of a sudden da-when _Vernon_ suddenly started to laugh at a woman on TV who was crying when she found out that her husband had just died...and well...from there I am not sure, it was as if someone had suddenly come along and turned on a light switch you know? I can't really explain it but all of a sudden I realised just how wrong my parents attitude is and now..well I couldn't leave you behind and how they treated you was wrong..."

"It sounds like your starting to grow up and you've finally started to think for yourself," Harry replied with a weak grin, "To answer your earlier question we are outside the Burrow, in the back garden of the Burrow if you want to be precise."

"So...we're in the m-m-magical world?" Dudley asked unsure on saying the 'forbidden' m word.

At his cousin's nod Dudley carefully looked around only to find that there was almost nothing magical about it if you didn't count the strange looking house that looked as if it was about to fall over at any given moment and should be condemned. The area around the house reminded Dudley of a TV show he once watched with his parents about the traditional English countryside, there were rolling green hills as far as the eye could see with the odd building or farm dotted in between while just behind the house Dudley could make out a small village though a medium sized orchid on a hill.

Turning his attention back to his cousin who had pulled himself together and was currently in the process of standing up Dudley opened his mouth to talk only to be cut off once again but this time instead it being a Portkey to cut him off it was a strange hairless creature with a large head. With wide eyes full of fear but curiosity Dudley watched as the strange creature came to a stop in front of them, gave a strange high pitch laugh, bent over with its bum pointed at Dudley and patted while looking over its shoulder and pulling its tongue at Dudley before standing up laughing and running off in the direction of the fields, far away from the strange house.

"What was _that_?" Dudley asked with wide eyes as he watched the strange creature that had just mooned him and Harry run off, "Was that one of those magical creatures?"

"Yeah but compared to dragons and House Elves their just a pain in the arse, stupid gnomes," Harry replied as he dusted himself off, "Me, Ron and his brothers some time play a game with them to see who can throw them the fartherest."

"A-A game?" Dudley asked nervously as he tried to picture his cousin playing this game.

"Yeah, you have to get rid of them if you want to look after your garden," Harry replied as he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his old burnt trunk, "It's one of Mrs. Weasley's favourite chores to give us so we made it into a game...now while we are safe in the Burrow's back garden can you please tell me what we are meant to do next? No offence Dudley but knowing your parents they will tell everyone I kidnapped you or something."

"Well...I guess we should make our way to the police once we have everything sorted and tell them the true story," Dudley replied thoughtfully as he eyed his cousin, "Harry...how did you get those burns? And how did your trunk get those marks? It looks as if someone had tried to set fire to it."

"They did Dud...it was your father, he was the one who burnt my arms and...well melted Hedwig's cage," Harry replied with a sad look on his face as he looked down at the burnt marks on his arms, "If it wasn't for you returning home with your mother he would of killed me...the only reason he stopped was because he didn't want you to see my dead body...I think he was hoping that he had wanted my burns to get infected and for me to die..."

"I'm sorry," Dudley said softly unsure on how to respond only to be surprised when he received a soft smile in return, "Harry?"

"It's alright Dudley, at least...at least you grew up and got me out of there," Harry said softly as he nervously bit his lip, "No matter how...this all plays out we will always have each other even if we end up not being able to see each other if your parents somehow find us...right?"

"Right," Dudley replied as he placed a hand on Harry's thin bony shoulder suddenly feeling a lot more confident that he really felt, "I promise to do my best to protect you Harry, even if I'm of no help to you with the magical stuff but we are in this together."

"Thank you Dudley," Harry said with a soft smile on his face as he slowly leant into Dudley's touch, "Are you hungry? I know from the five summer's I've spent here that around this time of day the Weasley family are about to sit down to dinner."

"You don't need to ask if I'm hungry Harry," Dudley replied with a laugh as he patted his much smaller stomach, he had lost a lot of weight thanks to boxing, "I'm always hungry, I'm a teenage boy just like you are Harry."

Blushing softly at his cousins words Harry quickly grabbed his trunk, thank Merlin for that feather light charm he had placed on it back at Hogwarts, and started walking up the Burrow's back garden and towards the house all the while ignoring his grinning cousin.

Shaking his head at his cousin's actions Dudley moved the camping bag into a more comfortable position on his back and followed his cousin along the small stone garden path towards the house.

'I wonder if I should tell him I don't mind him being gay' Dudley thought as he looked at Harry's back 'Though knowing Harry he'll turn bright red when I tell him that I heard him having a wet dream about someone called Victor.'

"Can you smell that?" Harry asked catching his cousin's attention, "It smells like Mrs. Weasley has really gone all out today!"

Lifting his head and taking in the smell Dudley found his mouth watering and his stomach growling as he smelt the delicious armour coming from the house through the open window. Licking his lips Dudley speed up causing Harry to giggle.

As the two teenagers came to a stop just a few footsteps away from the back door both of them froze and looked at the other nervously asking silently just who it was that would be knocking on the door and making the first move. Luckily though before either Dudley or Harry could do anything a loud voice came out of the open kitchen window causing both of them to freeze.

"Wow mum! You have really gone out this year with the food!" a familiar voice cried out happily that Harry recognised, it was his best friend's voice, "These feasts that we have the day before that bloody attention seeking git comes here is great!"

"Well I can't have my precious babies being left without anything to eat because of that brat," Mrs. Weasley's voice said in a sickly sweet voice causing Harry to shudder, "I can't let him have all the summer holiday treats now can I? The boy most likely gets a lot of treats from his relatives anyway."

"How much longer do we have to pretend to be friends with Potter?" another familiar voice asked causing Harry's blood to grow cold, it was Hermione.

"Just until You-Know-Who is gone for good and Ginny has given birth to his brat so we can get all of his money," Mr. Weasley replied causing Harry's emerald green eyes to widen in shock, "Now enough talk about that boy, we will be stuck with him from tomorrow until the end of the next Hogwarts' school year so let's find something more happier to talk about."

Unable to process the words that came from those he had thought of as friends Harry stumbled backwards in shock and disbelief only for Dudley to catch him before he could fall over. Feeling his cousin's protective hands on his arms Harry looked up with wide tear filled eyes only to find a clear message spoken in his cousins eyes.

Silently Harry nodded his head and grabbed hold of Dudley's jumper while Dudley took hold of Harry's trunk and with his free hand gripped tightly onto Harry's rags called clothes. With one last sad look at each other Harry activated the second Portkey around his neck with a softly whispered 'Justice' and the two were gone with neither the Weasley's or Hermione the wiser.

As Dudley felt the same feeling of travelling by Portkey once again his mind raced with anger and different ideas as he tried to understand just how his cousin's friends had turned out to be back stabbers.

'I won't let Harry get hurt ever again' Dudley thought passionately as he felt himself and Harry landing 'His gone though enough pain and suffering as it is. As soon as we land I'm going to take Harry to Preventer's HQ and see about getting a blood sample taken to see if we have any other family besides aunt Marge, mum and dad. I won't let anything hurt Harry ever again even if that means going through my own version of hell.'

As soon as Dudley felt his two feet land on the solid grown without letting his mind or body catch up to him or even giving his cousin a chance Dudley ignored the sick feeling in his throat and dragged his cousin and his cousin's trunk out of the alleyway and out into the open street. Ignoring the busy main road in front of him filled with posh looking people and official looking Preventer's cars and verchiel's going in and out of the building to the left Dudley continued to drag the confused Harry along the street ignore the confused looks that they gained.

"D-Dudley no," Harry cried out in fear as soon as he realised just where his cousin was leading him, "We can't go to the Preventers!"

"Why not?" Dudley asked as he continued to drag his cousin along, "They'll help us."

"You maybe but remember I'm a worthless freak and have you forgotten about your parents?" Harry asked as his fear grew with every step they took towards the large official looking building which had a large blue P on the front of the building above the main doorway, "If you have forgotten your parents were screaming at me for kidnapping you! And what happens when they find out who we are and that you have parents you are living with and they call them? Than what? What will happen when they arrive?"

"It will not end like that Harry, I promise," Dudley replied determinedly as he came to the bottom of the steps of that led up to the main entrance of the Preventer's main entrance, "I'm sure that if we just tell them the truth and explain everything to them-"

"Like how I suddenly disappeared at the age of eleven?" Harry asked in a bitter tone, "What if they start-"

"Then we will work though it together Harry," Dudley promised as he carefully began to guide his cousin up the steps, "I know that this has happened all of a sudden and that I haven't been the best cousin to you but that all changes from now. If worse comes to the worse we'll just wait until we are of age and then get away from them as fast as possible."

"That means two years of hell if things don't go the way you think they will Dudley," Harry said softly as he felt sick with fear, "Why don't you go in and get yourself sorted out while I-"

"Nope, we are family and we are in this together," Dudley replied as they easily climbed half way up the stairs, "Besides we do not even know if we even have any other family out there, we could even end up spending the next two years in a foster home or something."

"Alright..." Harry replied unsurely as he allowed his cousin to lead him up the remaining of the steps this time at a faster rate.

As Harry followed his cousin nervously all the time not realising that he had yet to pull his hand out from his cousin's hand where the slightly older teenager had grabbed him Harry felt his nerves grow and his stomach beginning to feel as if it was doing flip flops. As they reached the top of the steps and stood in front of the modern electronic self opening doors Harry felt Dudley's hand on his tighten slightly, turning to look at his cousin for some sort of support Harry suddenly found himself looking into the familiar blue eyes of his cousin that shone with identical emotions to what he was feeling.

"W-We can do this, we can do this," Harry said softly as he tried to reassure both himself and Dudley, "After all...it is time for a new start and...together..."

Nodding his head in understanding Dudley took a deep breath and pulled himself together, with one hand on Harry's trunk handle and the other one holding on tightly to Harry's hand he slowly stepped forwards. He knew that he was supposedly too old to be holding his cousin's at his age but at the moment as they walked into the large air conditioned entrance area of the Preventer's HQ Dudley could not be more thankful for the silent support his cousin was offering, even if other people thought he was acting like a baby.

Offering each other silent support Dudley and Harry silently walked in through the busy entrance area and past the confused and curious looking Preventer Agents who were all sending them pointed looks. Unsure on what to do as he had never been stared at in just a way before Dudley looked at his cousin out of the corner of his eye ever so slightly only to find his cousin still calmly walking towards the main reception desk were the words 'Blood Test for FRA' sign was above it. Deciding to take his cousin's lead for once Dudley turned his attention to trying to think up things he could tell the people at the reception desk as he knew his cousin wouldn't be talking to anyone but him for a while.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he felt the same familiar stare on the back on the back of his head as he and Dudley quietly walked though the area towards the reception desk. It felt almost as if he was back at Hogwarts be stared at for either being insane or for saving the school once again, because of this Harry pulled on all of his experience from his time at Hogwarts and being put under constant judgment and continued forwards towards the main reception desk where he could see the words 'Blood Test for FRA' written on a sign above it.

'I hope everything goes to plan' Harry thought as he did his best to stay as calm as possible 'I hope I don't ruin Dudley's chances of finally getting free from his parents because I'm a worthless freak.'

Unaware of his cousin's thoughts Dudley found himself thinking the same sort of thoughts as his cousin.

'I hope Harry finds a new home, one that is better for him than when he lived with my...parents' Dudley thought, totally unaware of Harry's thoughts 'I have to be brave...I have to find a new home and a new family for Harry so he doesn't get hurt again.'

Not knowing that the other had made up their minds about what would happen next Dudley and Harry came to a nervous stop in front of the reception and quietly waited for the busy looking blond haired woman to finish talking on the phone.

Sarah Smith, or S.S for short, let out a heavy sigh as she continued to listen to the idiot on the other end of the telephone, oh how she hated her job with a passion some days when she had to just sit there and listen to idiots shouting at her about if they knew who they were and all about their connections. She hadn't joined the Preventer's for this, even thought she had not joined as a agent but as a receptionist she thought she would at least make some sort of difference in the world only for things to not live up to her expectations...that was until her 180th day when she spotted two young teenagers nervously looking at her as she hung up and set the telephone down.

"Welcome to Preventer's HQ, how can I help you today?" Sarah asked with a fake smile on her face, she was never the more happier that she had taken drama in school when she spotted the nervous look on the blond haired boy's face and the bruises and burns on the black haired boy's face, it was obvious something was not right here.

"We heard about the blood tests for the FRA and we would like to take the blood test to see if we have any other relatives who are alive besides my parents and my aunt," Dudley replied as he kept a tight protective hold on Harry and the trunk, "Is that alright?"

"Yes, if you just wait a moment I'll get an agent to take you to Doctor Po's office where she can do carry out the tests and get the results back fast," Sarah said calmly as her eyes scanned over the large amount of Preventer Agents that hung around the area.

Sarah knew that she was looking for what could only be described as a needle in a hay stack but it was protocol and besides she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that just screamed out to her that with these two teenagers in front of her things were not as they seemed. As she tried to find one of the seven Prevents Sarah let out a silent sigh of relief when she spotted one of the agents she needed to located walking into the building with his jacket casually slung over his shoulder and chatting away a mile a minute to his friend whose hand rested on the sword hung at his waist.

"Agent Reaper, Agent Dragon, can I speak to you for a moment?" Sarah called out catching the two young men's attention, "I have two young teenagers here for the FRA blood tests and I think that there is a chance of them being in _that situation_..."

Unsure of just what was going on and overwhelmed by what he had found out and what had happened that day Harry let out a soft almost unhearable whimper and pressed himself against Dudley trying to become invisible. It did not help when he felt two pairs of eyes land on him and his cousin in a way that Harry could only think of as if they were being measured up for something, Harry hoped it wasn't for a coffin, and checked out though for the life of him he couldn't work out just what went on behind the two pairs of eyes, neither the black eyed pair or the lavender eyed pair.

Feeling the fear and uncertainty rolling off his cousin in waves Dudley took a small but noticeable step forwards and stood in front of his cousin protecting him from the twin stares from the two new Preventer agents. Remembering one of the very few lessons that his parents had taught him that was worth remembering Dudley pulled himself together and looked the two Preventer agents straight in the eye.

"It's nice to meet you sirs," Dudley said politely causing both Preventers to give him shocked looks, "My name is Dudley Dursley and next to me is my cousin, Harry Potter, we have come here today to take the blood test for that family reunion act? I was hoping to find some relatives that wouldn't mind taking Harry and I in for a year or two until we are of age that aren't my parents or my aunt."

Duo Maxwell looked between the two teenagers in front of him unsure what to think about them, he knew what the blue eyed receptionist was talk about and it was obvious on the smaller black haired teen more than it was on the larger more muscled blond haired kid. Even though Duo could not for some reason prevent the strange feeling inside of him s soon as he laid eyes on the two teens in front of him, it was almost as if he was looking at old black and white photographs that had been covered in dust. When the blond haired teenager spoke with a shocking politeness to him Duo found himself surprised for some reason though as he looked closer at the blond haired teen and how he held himself Duo quickly worked out why.

'The kid is normally the one giving out the orders and is never polite with anyone besides his cousin' Duo thought as he looked at the smaller nervous black haired teen that seemed glued to 'Dudley's' side like a leech 'Where did the kid get those burns from? I can see where this receptionist would get the idea that about the kids being abused and I have to admit I have to agree with her but this opens up a new can of worms...I wonder if Une will let them stay with me and the guys for a bit until all of this is sorted out, I hate seeing abused kids.'

Knowing that his friend, partner and lover was carrying out his own silent checks Wufei looked the two teens over with curious eyes. As he checked out the state the two teens were in and the black haired kids injuries Wufei found himself also wondering if there had been abuse going on, it also helped him when the blond haired teen asked if there was anyone besides his parents they were related too. To Wufei things just didn't add up and he was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

'A great injustice has been done here and I refuse to let it go unchecked' Wufei thought darkly as his hand suddenly tightened around the handle of his sword 'I will not let those who dare harm them go unpunished.'

"It's nice to meet you both, Dudley, Harry," Duo said suddenly as he allowed one of his normal smiles to appear on his face, "I'm Agent Reaper and besides me is my friend and fellow agent, Agent Dragon. It seems that while you guys are here you will both be stuck with us and maybe a few of our friends."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Wufei said formally as he gave both teenagers in front of him a nod of the head, "If you would not mind following me I will show you to Doctor Po's office."

Without waiting for a reply Wufei turned and started walking deeper into the building without a second glance behind him to make sure that his new two charges and his lover and fellow agent was following behind him.

"Wait up Dragon!" Duo's familiar voice cried out only for Wufei to freeze he worry when he noticed that his lover's voice held none of the normal playfulness and hyperness it normally held.

Wondering what could of gotten to Duo so much Wufei turned around bracing himself for the worse only to find the black haired teenager, Harry Potter, shaking like a leaf and clinging tightly to the blond haired teenager who had a glare that could make even Zechs look twice. Looking around the entrance area in an attempt to try and work out just what had gotten the two teenagers into just a state Wufei found a large woman angrily marching towards them holding a dog leash tightly in her hand. Not liking the look the woman was sending the Harry Wufei silently walked forwards and stepped in the path of the large woman while taking note that one of his lover's hands had gone to his braid where he hid his explosives while his other hand went to where his gun was hidden.

"BOY!" the woman yelled out as her face turned a bright red colour causing every person in the area to freeze in place and watch what was going on, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW YOU DAMN FREAK!"

Not liking how this was starting to plan out or how he spotted Harry flinch and brace himself for a punch, Wufei stepped forwards and totally blocked the woman's path from his lover and the two scared and nervous teen's.

"What do you think you are doing _boy_," the woman yelled out in anger causing Wufei to have to rain in his temper as spit hit his face, "Get out of my way!"

"Please calm down and identify yourself," Wufei said calmly though his hand reached into his pocket where he kept his handcuffs.

"Why should I 'identify' myself to you for you stupid brat!" the woman yelled once again causing a quiet whimper of fear to fall from Harry's lip, "I demand that you move aside! I have to save my precious nephew from the freak that kidnapped him! That boy is no good, just like his parents! Why-"

"Harry didn't kidnap me aunt Marge," Dudley said softly but strongly, both cutting his aunt's rant off and giving the Preventer Agents the woman identity, "I grew up...I realised how wrong _they_ treated Harry and I knew I had to do something so I decided to take action and act my age for once."

With a dark angry growl pure hatred and anger clouded Marge's eyes as she turned to look at the scared form of Harry. Without thinking of what might happen with her being watched by so many Preventer Agents and now hidden camera's Marge let out an angry roar and raised her free hand with all intent to hit Harry with all the strength that she could, which was a lot, only to freeze when a loud clicking sound echoed throughout the area followed by a hard emotionless voice that caused shivers of fear to go down almost everyone's spines.

"Enough, lower your hand and co-operate or else."

As if on auto pilot Marge slowly lowered her hand, though kept it in a tight fist, and turned to the owner of the voice only to find herself looking into cold purssian blue eyes and an emotionless face. As Marge took in the form of the Preventer Agent that held her uncaringly at gunpoint her anger filled eyes landed on the messy dark brown hair, as her eyes quickly glanced at Harry who was nervously standing besides Dudley and the two other Preventer Agents anger once again clouded her vision.

"Your hair! Your damn hair! It's a give away! The freaks lied!" Marge roared out in anger once again, "Your hair is _just like the freaks! _You have to be related! All of these years a lie!"

Duo after living so long on the streets of L2 plus his time as a Gundam pilot let out a dark almost feral sounding growl as it suddenly clicked in his mind, one of the possible people who had abused the teenager next to him was standing right in front of him. Letting his old war instincts take over Duo silently pulled out his handcuffs and made his way towards the woman who was still yelling about freaks and hair for some strange reason. As he made his way to stand behind the large woman Duo waited for a few moments as he sent a silent signal to his lover and fellow Preventer before turning his full attention back to the woman in front of him.

Sharp lavender eyes narrowed slightly before Duo dashed forwards and quickly placed the first cuff around the woman's wrist only to quickly grab the dog leash out of the startled woman's hand and throw it over to Wufei, giving Wufei the dog to deal with, and quickly and roughly grabbed the woman's free wrist and cuffed that one too.

"Lady you are under arrest for disturbing the peace, verbal abuse, attempting to hurt a minor and supesscted abuse and owning a breed of dog that's illigal to have unless you have a special permit," Duo all but growled out darkly as he shoved the woman towards Heero, "She's all yours Hee-chan."

"You can't do this to me! I don't need permission for my dogs! The boy's nothing but a freak!" Marge yelled out in anger and rage as she made a move towards Harry and Duo only to let out an angry cry when Heero reached forwards and grabbed her handcuffed hands, "What do you think you are doing boy! Release me this instant!"

"No, now shut up," Heero growled out as he dragged the woman away much to everyone's amusement and shock, "Or do I need to shut it for you?"

The last thing anyone heard was a 'Why, how dare you! I-' before a heavy sounding door closed with a loud thud. Unable to stop himself Duo let out a snicker and sent a grin at Wufei only for Wufei to let out a low groan and run a hand though his hair.

"Hee-chan is hot when he gets all angry like that," Duo said with a wiggle of the eyebrows making Dudley and Wufei blush and Harry giggle shyly.

"Maxwell," Wufei growled out darkly as he motioned to the growling dog, "Don't talk like that while we are working, you know the rules, and what do you want me to do with this..this damn mutt?"

"Take him home as a pet?" Duo said innocently only for his grin to grow as Wufei let out another growl, "Hang on Wuu-Wuu. Hey Agent Monkey, you here?"

A few seconds later a middle aged male with black eyes and black hair wearing a Preventer uniform with an animal paw print badge attached to his uniform stepped forwards. Much to Harry's and Dudley's confusion the man had a whip attached to his belt.

"Right here Agent Reaper," the new Preventer, apparently Agent Monkey said as he stepped forwards, one of his hands were already going down into one of the many pockets that lined his belt. "Want me to deal with the dog?"

"Please, but it might be needed as proof of her crimes for the hearing when the woman goes to court," Duo answered with a lopsided grin on his face through his eyes told another story. "We will leave this dog in your capable hands."

Getting a nod of the head from the animal specialist Duo turned around to face his lover and the two boys. Both of them were looking at him and Wufei with wide surprised eyes while Wufei simply gave him a knowing look.

"So! How about we get this show on the road than?" Duo asked with a playful grin on his face. "Maybe the tests show that you are related to a member of royalty or maybe even me or one of my friends!"

"Maxwell," Wufei growled out warningly, not realizing that Duo had hit the nail on the head. "Let's get going. We have a job to take care of."

"Fine," Duo said with a pout, through a grin appeared on his face as Harry shot him a small smile. "I'll behave while we do the blood test but afterwards you better be ready for a tidal wave of pranks!"

Harry and Dudley watched in confusion as Agent Dragon let out a low groan and shook his head. Even though they had no idea just bad Agent Reaper's pranks could be Harry had a feeling that they would rival that of the Weasley Twins and the Marauders.

**End of Prompt.**


	28. Ghost in the Shell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the Shell, I do not have any rights to Ghost in the Shell and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added, the Fanficer's Monopoly Challenge, and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Song Prompt: "Jump Jive an' Wail" by the Brian Setzer Orchestra, and Write a fic which only has four of the five vowels in it.**

**Old Times Memories**

As she cleaned her weapons with tender care and a critical eye Major allowed her mind to wander back to the happier days that she had spent in the force. Her fellow co-workers inviting her out to an old fashioned bar that played old fashioned songs only for her to say no.

'I wish that I had taken agreed to go with them, even if it was only one time' Major reflected while grabbing her rag and cleaning another part of her weapon that was now another part of her body. 'I might of had happy memories to think on while I prepare myself for the battle ahead.

Letting a heavy sigh escape her lips Major stopped what she was doing and gently placed the weapon she had been cleaning down on the floor and looked at the destruction that the last battle had taken place had left behind. The once thriving world packed jam with technology had been torn apart in mere seconds thanks to alien invasion.

"Damn aliens, wonder why we did not find them with all of the technology we had before they spotted our planet," Major said to herself as she tore her eyes was from the mindless annihilation that was all thanks to the alien invaders that littered the area and as far as Major knew the whole planet. "I will show them, I can be as strong as they are...I need to find a replacement for several of my body parts..."

Letting another heavy sigh as she allowed her emotions to find an exit out of her body Major looked down at her body only to ball her fists when she spotted the man wires poking out from the cracks in the fake skin of her android body. Biting back an angry snarl Major harshly grabbed the weapon she had been cleaning moments before and began to reclean it. She went over every little spot, she did not leave a single part of the weapon dirty or not checked.

As she cleaned her weapon the soft songs of the magic melody that had played at her co-workers bar making the deafening silence that covered the area like a blanket to be broken. In Major's mind she listened to the song that Saito always seemed to enjoy. At the memory of Saito the faces of her dear friends flashed across Major's face making the strong woman freeze in place for a few seconds before going back to cleaning her weapons.

As her electronic sensors alerted her to an alien airship flying in the area Major grabbed her weapons and prepared for battle. As she listened to her sensors informing her of the alien airship's movements Major expecrtedly placed the weapon she had been cleaning back into one piece and prepared for battle.

Even if the alien invaders had won the last battle against earth they had not won the battle for earth. If Major had anything to say about it earth was going to stay as the property of those living on it. There was still plenty more battles before the war was going to be over, and Major was determined to see this war to the very end.

Even if all she planned to do was listen to the old songs about jive and wail while drinking alcohol and remembering her dear co-workers. If the aliens wanted her dead than Major was going to give them a fight to remember first.

**End Of Prompt.**


	29. DT and KHMR

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers and Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to Digimon Tamers and Home Tutor Hitman Reborn and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added, the Fanficer's Monopoly Challenge, and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, and the Bundle of Digimon Horrors Boot Camp Challenge.**

**Prompt: Position, Never-ending, Write a fic that includes every letter of the alphabet at least twice, Write a fic in future tense.**

**Haunted Digital House**

Lopmon would stare at Suzie with wide fearful eyes. They would walk down the never-ending road together, hand in hand, with their hearts pounding in their chests. They would position themselves so the extremely evil Digimon that haunted the empty house in the digital world would not be able to tear them apart. With each step they would take they would feel the fear beating inside of them and cling to each other for safety and comfort.

When they would turn reach the front door of the large mansion Suzie would let out a terrified whimper as a loud pain filled scream will come to their ears. They would jump in fear and cling to each other, the quietness of the empty area would cause them both to become very scared.

"M-Maybe we should of looked for the others in the zoo that we passed on the way here?" Suzie would ask, her eyes would be glued to a ghost like figure that would be looking out of the dust covered living room window at them. "Big brother knows that I like the zoo..."

"I have never been to one of these zoo's before...I think that I would quiet like to go to one," Lopmon would say in agreement as she would try to stop herself from jumping at every little sound. "Do you think that they will have any of the animals you have told me about?"

"I am not sure...but we should find out..." Suzie would stutter out nervously, then she would turn away from the house, back in the direction that she would walk towards the house in and then she would give Lopmon's paw a gentle tug. "Let's go find out. Big brother would not like it if he found us here."

Lopmon would nod her head in agreement and they would run as fast as their legs would carry them. Neither of them would look behind at the old haunted digital house.

If they do look back when they will be running away from the house they would spot a white haired man running around the house. He would be screaming at the top of his lungs, "Extreme!" while chasing the evil Digimon around the house. All the time he would be asking for a boxing match.

**End Of Prompt.**


	30. Death Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I do not have any rights to Death Note and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added, the Fanficer's Monopoly Challenge, and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Divergent fic, Write a fic that is K rated.**

**Finding The Death Note**

Light's mind buzzed full of thoughts as he slowly and silently walked through the school building, heading towards the direction he had seen the little black notebook fall from the sky. His calculating eyes scanned over everyone as he checked to make sure that no one had somehow managed to pick up the little book that had managed to capture his attention.

'Why is something as simple and boring as a notebook bothering me so much?' Light thought as he made his way from the stairs into the buildings entranceway. 'I am acting like one of my foolish peers. With my brain power I am above them, I should be above just stupid things like this...but then again I guess this is all part of human nature.'

As he walked towards the main doors Light spotted he black notebook innocently sitting on the ground. Ignoring the need to speed up to get to the item first Light continued to walk at a slow easy pace. He knew better than to draw attention to himself.

"Light! Wait up!" a familiar voice cried out through the home time crowd. "I want to ask you something!"

'Yuri' Light thought as he recognized the voice, he slowed down but did not completely stop. 'I thought that I already told her that I was not going out with anyone until after the exams.'

"Light!" Yuri called out, she rushed up to his side with a smile on her face with a few small puffs. "Man, you can certainly walk fast Light!"

Instead of giving Yuri a verbal reply Light simply nodded his head. His eyes were still firmly planted on the true object of his attention, the black notebook.

"Hey...I was thinking...how about we go out together sometime?" Yuri asked with a shy look on her face.

"That sounds nice, I would like that but would it be alright if we waited until exams are over with?" Light asked as he shot Yuri a prince charming smile before turning his attention back to the notebook. "I do not want to ruin yours or mine chances of doing well in the exams."

"That's fine by me, you have my phone number so you know how to get in contact with me," Yuri said with a happy smile on her face before turning and running off to join her friends.

'Finally, with Yuri gone I can concentrate on finding out what that notebook was that fell from the sky is' Light thought as he pushed open the door and walked outside.

As he headed towards the innocent little notebook Light missed the glowing pair of bright red eyes watching his every move. As he bent down to pick it up he froze for a second only to ignore the feeling and stood up with the notebook in his hand.

"Death Note?" Light questioned with a frown on his face as he read the words on the notebook's front cover. "Strange."

**End Of Prompt.**


	31. Little Busters 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Busters, I do not have any rights to Little Busters and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition, The Fanficer's Monopoly Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompts: Write a Reflection Fic. Write a drabble between 201 and 300 words.**

**Reflective Thoughts**

'Am I really doing the right thing? Should I of told them?' Riki thought as he blindly stared ahead, all of his escape routes were blocked by his friends. 'Maybe I should not of told them...maybe I should of just kept living how I was...it is still the middle of summer so I would of been alright...'

Biting his lip nervously, Riki allowed his hand to drift towards the nearest source of comfort only to find himself linking hands with Rin. Even though he shared a shy smile with each other Riki found himself unable to ignore his worries.

'Maybe I should of just...disappeared. I do not want to cause anymore problems for them...I do not want to get my friend's parents into any trouble' Riki thought as a frown appeared on his face. 'Maybe telling them the truth about my parents and home was not the smartest idea I have had...'

"Hey, Riki?" Kyousuke asked causing Riki to break out of his thoughts and turn to look at Kyousuke. "Thank you for telling us the truth...you did the right thing."

At Kyousuke's words Riki felt like all of his worries over his earlier words were washed away. As long as he stayed with his friends everything would be alright.

**End of Prompt.**


	32. Kotoura-San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kotoura-san, I do not have any rights to Kotoura-san and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition, The Fanficer's Monopoly Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompts: Write a fic with only dialogue. Write a fic with only dialogue.**

**Promising Words**

"You can do this, I know you can."

"But what if I do _that _again? What if I make it known to everyone just how much of a freak I am?"

"Ignore them, everyone will be right besides you. Me included."

"Y-You promise?"

"I promise! I will even hold your hand if it will make you feel any better."

"But what will the others think?"

"You should know me well enough by now to know that I do not care about what anyone else thinks of me. We are friends and that is all that matters. It is their fault that they cannot see what sort of wonderful person you are!"

"...You are thinking perverted thoughts about me again aren't you?"

"...Maybe..."

**End of Prompt.**


	33. YuYuHakusho

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, I do not have any rights to YuYu Hakusho and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a third person POV fic.**

**Lost Teachers**

Fear and nerves washed through the group of three teachers as they made their way into the throne room. Making sure to stay together for safety Akashi and Iwamoto looked around them with wide eyes while Takanaka stood tall and looked straight ahead.

"What is going on?" Akashi asked nervously, flinching slightly as one of the shadows changed moved. "How did we get to here? I thought we were all in the teachers office?"

"We still are Mr. Akashi," Iwamoto answered stiffly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he carefully looked at his surroundings. "This is properly some trick by the students, most likely Urameshi's lot."

"Maybe but I did not think that they were smart enough to pull something like this off," Akashi replied as he turned to stare straight ahead only for his mouth to drop open in shock. "Is...am I seeing things or is that a throne in front of us?"

"It is, it seems that were ever we have ended up we could very well be in the presence of royalty depending on how this turns out," Takanaka said carefully as he scanned the large area in front of them. "It looks nothing like I have seen in Japan before, it is almost as if-"

"Old man?" The surprised sounding voice of a very familiar person suddenly came, cutting the Takanaka off. "What are you and these two idiots doing here? How did you even get here? Did you die or get a visit from a spirit or demon?"

"See? I told you both," Iwamoto said smugly as he and the other two teachers turned around to face the other of the voice. "I told you that it was most likely Urameshi. Well Urameshi, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The three teachers stood and watched as the student simply stood and stared at them. While Urameshi was dressed in his normal green outfit Takanaka felt as if there was something different about the young man in front of him. As he took a closer look at Urameshi it was then that he suddenly realised what.

'His eyes, they have changed' Takanaka thought as he took in his student. 'His whole presence has changed too. Before it was like I was looking at an angry and confused lion cub who would get into fights without thinking. He has grown so much since the last time I saw him.'

"What are you all doing here?" Urameshi asked as he quickly looked over the group of teachers. "How did you get into the demon world?"

"What did you just say?" Takanaka asked in shock as his mouth dropped open followed by his two fellow teachers mouths. "Demon world? We are in some sort of demon world!"

**End of Prompt.**


	34. Princess Monomeko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Monomeko and Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Princess Monomeko and Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added, the Disney-A-Thon Challenge, and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about a difficult father/child relationship (The Great Prince Of The Forest), Write a fic that is T rated.**

**Forest Spirits' Pup**

Her heart pounded in her chest as she gazed out into the pure untouched water in front of her and allowed her stressed mind to wander. San's mind wandered from one subject to another as she tried her best to make sense of the confusing thoughts that the humans had brought to her through there was one confusing thought above all the rest that San could not understand yet at the same time she did understand.

'I cannot believe that the forest spirit had a child' San thought as she tried to wrap her mind around the human's version of the legend of the great forest spirit. 'But if the humans are right...if the forest spirit has...had a third form, that of a human like I have just found out than it is entirely possible. I have never heard of anyone knowing what a new born forest spirit looks like...besides all of the legends all describe the forest spirit just showing up in the forest one day...'

"Will you help me find him?" her wolf brother asked as he stood silently behind her. "The forest spirit has become depressed and that is not good for the forest or those in it. Apparently the young pup of the forest spirit has somehow found a way from the world of forest spirits into this one making the forest spirit extremely worried."

San's other wolf brother gave a heavy pant. "I would be worried too if one of my pups who has not reached his fiftieth birthday and unable to properly protect himself or transform into his one of his other two forms because he is so young is wandering about by himself. To me the forest spirits pup does not sound old enough to even think about leaving the safety of the birthing and nursing den or too of opened his eyes and be able to hear the world let alone go out and start exploring and playing! The pup should still be snuggled up against his mother and drinking her milk!"

San nodded her head in agreement. "I remember our own shared pup-hood through remembering how it was so different for me compared to you two do you think that growing up for forest spirits might be different too?"

"I thought that at first too," San's oldest wolf brother answered, a worried expression appeared on his face. "But according to the forest spirit his pup and other forest spirit pups age much slower and take longer to learn things. There are several other parts that he is not willing to share with me but he did make it clear to me that we have to find the forest spirits pup quickly before anything happens to the pup."

"So the forest spirit can return his pup to the den until he is at the age where wolf pups are old enough to at least start exploring the world under their parents watchful gaze," San said in understanding only for a frown to appear on her face. "What about the forest spirits' pups' mother? Should she not be with the pup or searching for him? How did she allow her pup to get so far from home when he is still so young? The forest spirits mate sounds..."

"She is dead, the mother died while protecting the pup, the forest spirit has just got word of it," San's youngest wolf brother finished, understanding the tones in his human sister's voice. "As the forest spirit cannot leave this forest he could not go and get his pup but he had thought that the people the pup was with was fine as they are family."

San's oldest brother let out an angry snarl. "Filthy creatures, I cannot believe they even dared to think of treating a forest spirits pup like they have! They should be forcibly dragged out of their pathetic den for everyone to see and k-"

"Enough," San snapped out harshly as she finally turned to face her two wolf brothers. "We have to be careful about what we say from now on. We have no idea where about the forest spirit pup is or how close he is, I do not think the forest spirit will be too please with us if his pup starts to use impolite words."

San watched as her two brothers grumbled. Silently they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do we have any information on the forest spirits pup to go on?" San asked as she mentally tried to picture what this pup might look like. "Remind me to gather some food and supplies for the pup while we search for him."

"Alright San," San's oldest wolf brother said before answering her earlier question. "According to the forest spirit his pup is too young for any name beyond the one he is called while with the other forest spirits. The forest spirit's pup's name is Harry James Potter."

"Strange name," San said with a thoughtful frown on her face as she did her best to wrap her mind and mouth around the strange sounding name. "I have never heard of a name like that one before. Hari? Hareie? The name sounds strange, even if it is the name of a human."

San's youngest wolf brother gave her a pointed look, his white-silver fur sparkled slightly in the bright sunlight. "You forget San, this pup is not just a human pup or any normal type of pup. This Hare pup we have to find is a forest spirit's pup. We do not know the forest spirits true name, we only know what we have called him so maybe his true name is just as strange as his pups, maybe it is the same for all forest spirits?"

"Maybe," San answered, only for hers and her brother's attention to be captured by a flock of birds suddenly flying out of the trees without warning or known reason. "For now we should concentrate on finding the forest spirit's pup and I have a feeling that the nesting area of those birds is the best place to start.

Both of San's wolf brother's nodded their head in agreement. A few seconds later the trio was quickly making their way towards the area that the birds had just left. Their eyes scanning the area every few seconds for any sign of Harry Potter, the forest spirit's pup.

**End of Prompt.**

**This is just a small idea of mine about what if the forest spirit was really James Potter in his animagus form as he is a stag (Prongs).**


	35. 12 Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 Prince, I do not have any rights to 1/2 Prince and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added, the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and Snakes and Ladders Challenge, the As Much As You Can challenge, the If you dare continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a pre-cannon fic. Random Setting: Kitchen/Kitchenette. Fighter. **

**Emotions and Games**

Xiao Lan bit her lower lip nervously as she walked into the kitchen, without even thinking about it she grabbed her apron and began to gather the needed ingredients that she would need to make the breakfast. Her mind filled with various thoughts and multiple conclusions as she thought over her online gaming experience.

'Why is it that I always end up freezing for whenever there is an attack?' Xiao Lan wondered with a bitter expression on her face. 'It is not like I am at a big disadvantage compared to the attacking enemy...I have trained lots and I have prepared myself for big battles like _that one _so...why can I not seem to just rush in and attack like everyone else for?'

Letting out a heavy sigh Xiao Lan harshly pulled open the fridge door and gazed inside with a frown. It looked like she would have to go shopping soon. Reaching in she grabbed the last dozen eggs and placed them on the counter side besides the fridge before reaching in and grabbing the carton of orange juice that she had somehow gotten her twin brother to make by squeezing fresh oranges the other day.

'I go through everything that the rest of my team has gone through, it is not like I have not done just as much work as they have' Xiao Lan thought as she closed the fridge door and scanned over the various breakfast ingredients that she had gotten out. 'I pull my own weight, I face monsters and enemy's on my own. Why do I always freeze for through in important fights? Maybe nerves?'

Allowing her mind to wander Xiao Lan walked over to the ingredients and began to prepare them. The words of her brother echoed in her mind loudly as she chopped, each chop becoming more and more harsher than the last.

"Is it because I am a girl?" Xiao Lan muttered to herself as she paused in her chopping to grab a bowl from the shelf above her.

A frown appeared on her face as Xiao Lan placed the chopped breakfast ingredient into the small white ceramic bowl. Her mind played over several different situations only for her to let out a low groan as it finally hit her. Compared to how all of the males levelled up, played the game and went about things for her, the only female in the whole group, there was a large difference.

'Is that the reason why I am so weak for? Because I am female? Is it the reason why I always seem to freeze and put everyone in danger?' Xiao Lan thought with a frown as she placed the bowl next to the bread board and picked up the measuring cup. 'I do end up with a lot of gifts and even though I do take part in the fighting I am always at the back of the group being protected by the others...'

Letting out a heavy sigh Xiao Lan stopped what she was doing and stared down at the half prepared breakfast in front of her. Her mind ran a mile a minute as she allowed the sudden realisation to sink in. Her brother's earlier words and the argument with her game-husband rang loudly in her mind. Unable to help herself Xiao Lan turned away from the breakfast and walked towards the kitchen table, mind numb.

"Would things be different if I was a male?" Xiao Lan asked as she slowly pulled out one of the kitchen chairs while staring blankly ahead. "If I was a male in the games I would have to go through everything that everyone goes through but at the front lines...I would not be able to stay at the back and have all of the benefits and rewards like normal females do..."

Letting out a heavy sigh Xiao Lan sat down in the kitchen chair and put her head into her hands. Her mind whirled and buzzed with different thoughts and ideas as her original question was answered by a million more questions through there was one question that would answer all of her questions and her original question.

'Would things be different if I played as a male?' Xiao Lan wondered as she stared blankly ahead at the table top, luckily through nothing was cooking. 'I wonder if I could play as a male...would I be allowed to?'

With her mind buzzing full of unanswered questions Xiao Lan only looked up when she felt a sudden rough poke on her right shoulder. Frowning Xiao Lan turned to face her brother only to glare at the look that was written on his face.

"What is wrong? I heard that you and your game-husband had a fight," Yang Ming said with a smug look on his face. "Are you upset that you could lose the love of your game-life or the fact that it will be harder to get good weapons and level up?"

Xiao Lan's hands balled into fists as she shot her twin brother a dark look. "For your information that is not what I was thinking about! I have another problem and I-"

"How can a girl have a problem? You all have it so easy," Yang Ming said with a snort of disbelief as he cut his twin off. "All you have to do is bat your eyes at the nearest man and he is under your power. You can level up easily, get cool items and amazing weapons without even trying to do anything. Man, you girls sure have it easy."

"That's not true!" Xiao Lan shouted out, slamming her fist down on the table. "I have worked and trained as much as the others on my team and my game-husband have! I have put in the same amount of hours and-"

"I have seen you fight you know, remember that tournament last week?" Yang Ming said as he pulled out the kitchen chair in front of him. "All you do is stand at the back casting supporting and healing spells. Unlike the men in your team who go to the front line and put themselves in the middle of the danger zone just so you females can level up easily and have amazing weapons!"

"That is not true! I play a part in the team! I make sure that in a fight everyone is healed and supported!" Xiao Lan replied angrily as anger bubbled in her. "Without my help several people on my team would of died during our last battle! I am just as important as everyone else!"

"Yeah right, I bet that whoever told you that was lying. I have said it before and I will say it again, females get an easy ride, you are too weak to play as a warrior. I bet that if you had to play a game as a male and be a warrior you would be stuck at level one because you would keep getting killed all of the time!" Yang Ming said as he rolled his eyes and slumped lazily in his chair. "If you were a male than you would not be able to survive past the first few minutes."

"I would not!" Xiao Lan shouted out angrily, her face going bright red and her cheeks puffed out. "I am such as capable as you and all of those male players out of there! My problems in the game has nothing to do with me being female!"

"I saw what happened to you yesterday, I saw how you froze and someone on your team had to save you," Yang Ming said suddenly causing the anger to quickly drain from Xiao Lan and her face to suddenly become deathly pale. "If you were a male player you would not of froze up like you did. You would of gone through that situation many times before and be used to it."

Xiao Lan stayed deadly silently as her twin brother gave her a silent pointed look. Even through Xiao Lan did not say anything it was clear for both of them to see the thoughts and effects of Yang Ming's words running through Xiao Lan's mind.

'Was I right before? Is all of this trouble because I am female?' Xiao Lan thought as she stared unseeingly at her brother. 'Am I really causing so much trouble for those on my team? That fight earlier...with my game-husband was because of my role in the game because I am female.'

"You just realised it huh?" Yang Ming asked with a knowing yet smug expression on his face. "For me it was really easy to see this and I bet that several other people have seen and think this too but you do not have to worry. I bet that most people will just think that your reaction was normal for a female, especially one who is not strong enough to be a warrior, so you do not have to worry about embarrassing yourself."

Xiao Lan clenched her hands several times as she shot her brother a dirty look. Her hands itched for something to throw at him, she knew that on some level that he was right. Even through Xiao Lan hated to admit it this was one of the very few and very rare times that her twin brother had a good point.

"I saw your game-husband glaring at you and dragging you away at the end of the battle too," Yang Ming said suddenly, a teasing expression appeared on his face. "I bet that he told you off for getting in harm's way like you did. Does not want his precious princess getting hurt, I bet he could not stand the thought of having a single scratch on you!"

Xiao Lan could not hate her brother and his big mouth more right at that moment. How Yang Ming had somehow managed to hit the nail on the head two times in a row in one conversation Xiao Lan had no idea. What she did know was that at that moment he was very close to being punched in the face by her and left to make his own breakfast.

"Be careful or else you will suddenly find yourself with a swollen check and having to make your own breakfast," Xiao Lan said darkly as she threatened her brother only for him to give her a blank look.

"You see? This just goes towards backing up my whole point!" Yang Ming said as he folded his arms across his chest. "It is always the same with females."

"Really now," Xiao Lan said with false sweetness, she tilted her head downwards slightly so her fringe shadow was over her eyes giving her a dark look. "Females are nothing but weak huh? I am weak because I am female?"

"I..I...I did not mean it like that sis!" Yang Ming said quickly, sweat poured down him and a nervous smile came to his face as he realised just how much danger he was in with his sister. "I was just saying that there is a very large difference between male game players and female game players that I have seen happen over my years of playing video games. I just thought that it-"

"Might be the reason why I froze for? Why my game-husband and I had a fight for?" Xiao Lan asked darkly causing Yang Ming to gulp nervously. "I know I am not the strongest person and I am not the best fighter but do you really think I am that weak?"

"Xiao Lan..." Yang Ming said slowly, his emotions conflicting.

"When does that new game come out?" Xiao Lan asked causing Yang Ming to look at her in surprise and shock at the sudden change of topic. "The one that you have been going on none stop about for the last few months."

"Second Life? It comes out today, I am going to pop out after breakfast to pick up the game as I reserved a copy when it was first announced and I wanted to pick it up before the crowds and fights start," Yang Ming answered as he eyed his twin sister carefully, unsure of where she was going. "Why?"

"You should go out and get it now because I am going back to bed," Xiao Lan said blankly as she stood up from the table. "I was going to make what we normally had for breakfast, everything is all ready cut up and sorted out so you should be able to make breakfast for yourself if you want it when you get back."

Yang Ming watched nervously as Xiao Lan walked around the kitchen table and out of the kitchen. He gulped as Xiao Lan slammed the kitchen door shut behind her without a backwards glance.

'Well I really messed up' Yang Ming thought as he stood up and glanced at the kitchen clock. 'I think I will do as sis suggested, hopefully it will give her enough time to cool down...maybe I should buy a second headset so she can play too...maybe that will cheer her up.'

Not knowing what his decision had just set in motion Yang Ming followed his angry sister's earlier path out of the kitchen. He would not realise until much later just what his decision to buy a second head set for the new Second Life game had put into motion.

**End Of Prompt.**


End file.
